May The King Fall
by SweetToothForLife
Summary: Tooth is going to marry Pitch, King of the Dark Ages. Just one problem, he's cruel, abusive, and unfaithful. So when she is kidnapped by rebels and asked to join them will she return back to the palace in time for her wedding or will she stay with the rebels and continue to fall for one charming, protective Bunny. Shipping picked: Sweettooth(bunny/tooth) and one-sided cavity.
1. Chapter 1

May The King Fall

chapter 1: Stained White Roses & memories

The heavy fog hovered in the island's air in a desperate attempt to hide from the man in the moon. Furious winds banged against the windows, nearly breaking them and causing cracks to form. This didn't effect the figure in the room however, the banging only reminded her of how harsh love truly felt, all the rumors she'd heard claimed love was magical but its really lust they were referring to. The palace of the island melted into the gloomy night scenery with only a few towers visible past the clouds, only the glowing windows that peppered the palace allowed distant travelers to cut out its sharp silhouette. But this brought little comfort for the figure inside, for she already felt invisible and unwanted in so many ways that it was dangerous. Her small whimpers and cries slipped from under the cracks of the glowing window.

Inside the palace's stone confinement was the Nightmares King's fiancée rocking back in forth in a large velvet arm chair in front of the elaborate fire place like a mad woman, gasping for breath and shaking. The roaring flames in front of her did nothing for the queens shivers nor did it mask her cries, twirling between her delicate fingers was a white rose she had stolen form the garden, the once green thorns were stained a dark crimson. Her hands now red and raw. She was ripping and taring at the soft petals in pure rage, in her mind, they resembled the many faces of her future husband. A pool of white petals and thorns lied helplessly at her feet. The cool rivers of blood swirled around her nimble fingers that created an odd sensation she craved for and gave her a sort of refreshing relief, causing her hands and wrist to dye red. She had taken up the odd habit long ago, plucking petals off of white roses just to see the smooth red contrast with white, and more importantly, to remember she can still feel and that she too was not a stone off the wall. However, she had wondered if life would be better that way, and safer too.

Ever since her parents told her she was to marry a King of this land she had feared that he would be a horrible ruler with a heart no bigger than a pebble and cruel beliefs, for months she pleaded to her parents to see it her way in hopes that they would reconsider. They did not.

… …

_"I can't marry a __guy__ I've never met! How can I be happy about this … this madness?!" __Tooth paced back and forth in the small crowed room she called home. Being the help at the palace met sleeping in the lower levels of the palace and __sharing it with many other __poor __families.__S__ince this was the summer side of the island, it was absolutely scorching hot, almost suffocating __in the stuffing air __of the seller__. With her arms crossed stubbornly, she __turn__ to face her parents a__nd__ shook her head __again__. " No. No, no, I won't do it and you can't make me."_

_ " Toothiana, baby, try to cooperate," her mother tried to clam her down to no avail. "I'm sure he is a good boy once you get to know him, after all, you are very young and could at least develop some form of attachment to him." Her mother had been please to hear that such a powerful prince and heir to the royal thrown fancied her daughter. The two were only children now, but she hoped in time they would grow on each other and soon would be happy to wed. They just need a little time. To just think that her daughter had a chance to be treated like a queen and have children that will soon bear that weight of royalty makes her heart beat faster then she had ever imagined. A mother only wants whats best for her child, and this little gift from above was sure to give her little girl a chance. _

_ She was brought out of her muse when her husband spoke, " Toothiana, you may not like this now but in time you will. You should be happy he evened notice you, not many young boys like him begin to like girls so early. Consider it blessing, and take it." her father placed a firm hand on her narrow shoulders and bent down to her height for better eye contact. "This will turn out alright in the end, it always does." Toothiana knew her father was right, the good always wins, but even her father's comforting words didn't put her nerves to rest. _

_ "But what if I don't like him, what if he doesn't like me, what if -"_

_ Her parents laughter cut her off. They smiled at their nerve wreck daughter, seeing ever bit of themselves in her. Even when they were children, they didn't get along at all at first. Toothiana's father wasn't to fond of feathered women and his parents, Tooth's grandparents, believed that fairies were dangerous so it was only natural that her father would have a huge dislike for her mother. And then her mother didn't see him all that special either, compared to all the other myths and legends on the island he was rather human. Only his pointy ears and different color eyes made him stand out. But, somewhere down the line they started talking and socializing, and before either of them were ready to assure their feelings, they said I do and had Toothiana. Whether Toothiana likes it or not, she will fall for the king and hard too, it was just in a manner of time. Her mother had, so it must run in the family._

_ "Baby, it will be alright." Her father assured. But, Tooth only shook her had some more before running to a tattered mattress in the corner of the seller to grab a holey cloak. There was only one place where she could think and that was the garden. It was whether pale and dull, but she found a nest of hummingbirds a few months ago and has taking care of them ever since. "No it won't," she shouted, and just like that she bolted for the stair case and ran out the door._

_ Her tears must have blurred her vision because the next thing she knew, she ran into something, or someone. "Ag h," Tooth moaned and placed a hand over her throbbing temple, "Why don't you watch where your-," she gasped at seeing the prince standing over her. His face was to tense to tell whether he was mad or not, especially for a child. He was dressed in fancy clothing with shady colors and only a little gold jewelery. "I – I, I'm sorry your majesty, I didn't mean . .. I wasn't looking.. . I, I'm sorry," Tooth quickly got on her knees and bowed respectfully, not even daring to look up to see his expression. _

_ The young prince, Pitch, smirked at his loyal servant. He remembers seeing her around the palace and the garden, unlike all the other servants here, she's different. She's colorful, her smile is contagious, and she is above all very. . .pretty. Except, that cloak shes wearing, that has got to go. He walked over to her to cup her chin, tilting it upward for a view of those rosy cheeks and jewel like eyes. His smirk grew, "stand," he said flatly. _

_ She obliged quickly and began playing with her hands behind her back nervously. _

_ "Your name." she looked up a bit dumbfounded at his statement. Pitch grew impatient and clenched his fist, "Well! Whats your name?"_

_ "I – I'm uh. . . Toothiana . . . sir." _

_ Toothiana, he thought to himself as his smirk appeared on his face again. She will be his yet. _

_ "Call me Pitch, Toothiana."_

… …

When the two children had finally met properly he proved to be a mischievous and sneaky child who stole whatever wasn't nailed down and frightened children just to see them cry. This child intrigued her deepest thoughts in-spite of her immediate dislike and fear for him, on top of that they would run ramped amongst the streets and cause trouble at others expenses. He had showed her the joy of misbehaving and she enjoyed every moment of their hassling fun. As her fingers closed around a petal, a faint smile tugged at her lips at the memory. The memory seems more like a small distant dream that could never be now, she remembers a small boy with amber eyes and slick black hair steal a ripe red apple for her one cold night . . .

… …

_ A small grayish hand stretch down from its hiding place in the trees. The farmer who was currently speaking with a buyer didn't notice the small hand stealing the apple he had planed to sell, nor did he notice the colorful bundle of giggles sitting in the tree with a boy at least five years older then her. The little hand snagged his prize and retreated back into the bush of leaves with a deep chuckle escaping him._

_ The little boy looked up from his prized fruit to the young colorful girl sitting next to him, Toothiana was her name if he remembered correctly. With a smirk quickly placed on his lips he wiped the apple on his sleeve and handed it to her, "Here. I got for you."_

_ Tooth gave a shy smile before taking the fruit, a small blush creeping on her cheeks, "Ah. . . Thanks, Pitch."_

_ While she munched on the fruit, Pitch kept staring at her with a small smile, taking her all in. She was defiantly bright with her many aqua, green, and yellow feathers and luminous mauve eyes reminded him of the jewels that decorated his mother's crown. She finally swallowed and turned to him ready to tell him that staring his rude._

_ "Didn't your mama tech you staring is rude, Prince Pitch?"_

_ He chuckled at her outburst, she is definitely a entertaining girl to keep a around. "I was thinking about something."_

_ "About what," she challenged with a raised brow._

_ Pitch's smile grew, suddenly he leaned in and kissed her cheek as his hand grazed her other free hand. When he did pull back he saw the shock look Tooth was giving him, the affection only last a second but it was worth it in Pitch's mind. He wiggled his eyebrows at the still stunned Tooth. "That was what I was thinking about."_

_ They sat on a branch of a oak tree under the bright moonlight for the rest of the night with only the starry sky as their blanket and the soft whistling of crickets as their music. Pitch, her fiancée, had told scary stories to her and laughed when she would jump or squeak in surprise at his antics. She started to fall for him and his charming manner._

… …

However, his charming personality began to take a turn in a frightening direction over the years. As a teenager his antics became more and more sinister as he started to master his shadow magic. During his training his father would steal him away from her and tell his son that mastering his shadow sorcery was far more important than spending time with some harlot, something she resented. She gripped the base of the rose and ran her hand all the way up, scraping her hand at the thorns and pulling at the stained petals as her brows furrowed together in aggravation. Though the thorns pinched at her skin, she felt nothing, numb to the bone.

"I never did like his old man," she uttered bitterly under her breath as another fantasy consumed her once more.

… …

_ "Okay Baby, remember to give him a warm welcoming as soon as he walks in and make sure he's in a good mood, if he is in a bad mood .. . well you should, ah, help him relax. You know what I mean when I say 'relax' don't you?" Tooths mother asked as she tighten the waist band around her daughters tiny waist. It has been at least ten years since the two lovers have been going steady and now today was their anniversary. They were suppose to meet in the dinning room where they will have a three course meal and spend the rest of the night any way they please, but not to much pleasure, they were almost of age to take the crown. _

_ Tooth gasp out for air when her mother tighten the waist of the dress even more, nearly knocking the wind out of her, she place a hand on her stomach to remember it was still there. "Mother," she breathed, "Perhaps you could loosen the waist band a little, its a bit tight."_

_ Her mother gave her a warm hearted laugh, "Baby," she laughed. "Pain is beauty, but once you see Pitch light up at the sight of you, it will be worth it." she tighten it one last time before stepping back to examine her daughter. Her curves were definitely noticeable, with or with the waist band. With a smile, Tooth's mom went over the closest and pulled out a strapless aqua dress that flowed out like a waterfall at the lower half of the waist and had a dip on the back. She threw the dress at her daughter and told her to try it on. Tooth sighed as she stuffed herself into the dress and surprisingly it fit like a glove. When she came out from behind the divider her mother immediately caked her face in make up and practically bathed her in lavender perfume. _

_ "Ah, . . .mom, don't think this is a little much, a mean, we're only having dinner?" Tooth asked as she stared at her reflection almost in disgust, she was never one for make up but Pitch seem to like it. In fact, he bought the whole set for her._

_ "My dear girl, a lot can happen in that short amount of time, might as well look good for it." Her mother answered as she smoothed out the remaining ripples of the dress. "Now go, and be nice," she stated firmly._

_ Tooth nodded and made her to the dinning area where she found a long, decorated table in the center of the room, there she waited._

_ And waited._

_ And waited._

_ And waited._

_ Finally, a loud thud erupted on the other side of the door, Tooth quickly turned her head to find one of the guards holding a scroll. As she stood up to greet the guard, he immediately admired her. His hungry eyes scanning her body from head to toe, he bit his bottom lip and tried to hide his smile, but Tooth saw right through him. And as much as she wanted to storm out the room to avoid his gaze, she at least wanted to know why he was here and what was in the scroll._

_ "What do you want, Ralph," she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest._

_ Ralph shook his head of his fantasy and handed Tooth the scroll, "My apologizes, madam, but his Majesty asked me to deliver this to you." _

_ She took the scroll and read to herself,_

_ ' Dear Toothiana,_

_ I apologize on the behalf my son for not being available to come to your arrange dinner tonight due to our training, but perhaps his gift could ease your pain._

_ Sincerely, The King '_

_ Tooth had to force out a shaky, irritated breath at the short and formal note. This has been Pitch twelfth missed date this mouth and on top of that, he had the nerve to leave a cheesy gift in his place. Many woman would be thrilled to have a diamond necklace as a gift if their date stood them up, but Tooth could only take so much before the jewelery became worthless. And not only that, Pitch didn't write the letter, his father, the King did. The letter was emotionless as well, completely shallow and if she knew better she would think the King had a stack of excuses for his son, perhaps all the King had to do was sign 'The King' at the end if it weren't already there. This was becoming a bad habit for both men and her patience was wearing thin._

_ "Ma'am," Tooth shot her head up to the guard. "Are you alright?"_

_ "Yes yes, I'm fine," Tooth replied a little too quickly. Once Ralph gave her a skeptical stare, she force a clam sigh and handed the guard back the scroll and balled a fist around the diamond necklace in the other. "I'm fine Ralph, tell Pitch I said thank you for the gift."_

_ Ralph curtsied and left, leaving Tooth alone in the massive, beautiful, elegant, and lonely dinning room._

_ She sighed again and held the necklace in front of her, "Why does loving you hurt so bad?"_

_. . . . . ._

After all his training he started coming home late, missing their planed dates, and barely spoke to her that at one point in time she forgot how supple his voice was. She honestly feared that one day they would wed and then spend their honeymoon miles apart from each other instead of wrapped in one another's arms, a fantasy that will remain just that, a fantasy. She remembers seeing him in a unusual state of mind one rainy evening in the kitchen, his back was turned to her so she couldn't tell what he was doing until she finally walked up to him. Once she had, she instantly regretted doing so, he was standing with his hand over the stove, it dangerously close to the flames that she noticed his palm was turning red and peeling. Perhaps it was his wicked aura clouding his thoughts, sick voices in his head gnawed at his brain, whispering that the only means of escape was through burning pain. But, he would never flinch at the fire, he would lean into flames and allow them to lick at his palm as if it were his pet. The aura that clung to him as if a thunder cloud was ready to burst with freezing rains at any moment with roaring shrieks as his temperament. Pitch would stop whatever he was doing and just let the cooling rain pour, his hair would stick to his scalp and he would look up with a tilted head with absolute nothingness in his eyes, he was not the same. The fearlings that plagued his mind changed every detail that she once knew and loved, but she couldn't lie to herself, he scared her before hand.

Pitch was an adult now, a powerful King and a unreasonable man even on his good days, which were extremely rare. Now, his loyal subjects and fearful individuals call him by many titles; the Boogeyman, Shadow creeper, The Nightmare King, The monster under the bed . . . The Devil. The man she had once loved was now in in love with fear so much that at a time she grew envious, and as hard as she tried, he didn't notice her effort. He loved fear more then her, he enjoyed power more then anything, and he desired so much from those with so little. Her fiancée spent many nights out in the world, scaring children untiled they cried for their parents and scarring adults until they were labeled as mad or insane. Yes, he was at his highest and most powerful point during the Dark Age, a era where the Sun was just a myth and ghost existed. The man she once loved now enjoyed standing in the crap closets of children during the late hours of the night and staring through the thin cracks. He was a master at this so he knew the child's curiosity would eventually lead them to the door, when the child would open it, he would screech a load and animal like scream. The man she once desired now laid under children's beds and would crawl out like a crippled spider, his head would turn completely around as if he was part owl and look the child dead in the eye. In a dry voice, he would ask, "Do you believe in the Boogeyman?" She shuddered under the thought and finally released the destroyed rose.

She remembers this one child Pitch scared one night, she was so small and innocent. She didn't deserve the nightmares he gave her and when she spoke out about it, Pitch gave her the exact same nightmare just to shut her up. If she remembered correctly, the little girl was named, Emma Overland.

… …

_The soft falling of snow covered a small village in a white blanket, Old man winter looked to favor __this small town__. Colonial houses lined the streets and many people were clad in animal fur to keep warm, children played in the snow and grown men carried fire wood to their homes. But,__something felt off. __Everything was foggy, the faces, the night sky, everything. It seemed no matter how close she came to people, their faces never cleared and what scared her the most was when she reached out to someone they went right through her. As if she weren't real. A horrible thought struck her, was she dead? Is she a ghost? _

_ "Help! Somebody please help!"_

_ She quickly shot her head in the direction the deserted cry came from. Sadly, it was coming from the dense woods.  
>"Help! Please, I need help!"<em>

_ She shook her head of any fears and charged into the woods. Twigs snapped and branches snatched at her clothing but she didn't slow down. The cry for help got louder and more desperate with every stepped she took, but it only motivated her to push on. Soon enough, she came to a clearing. In the center of the clearing was a frozen lake and there stood a little girl on the bank crying for help. Her brown hair reached her shoulders and her brown deer skin dress reached her ankles._

_ Tooth ran to the girls side and gripped her shoulders, "Whats wrong? Why were you crying for help?!"_

_ The little girl's eyes never left the lake, she pointed ahead of her, "My brother!" She cried as tears filled her eyes. "He-He's drowning, please you have to save him."_

_ Tooth turned to the lake and sure enough there was a gaping hole a few meters from the bank. She didn't think twice, before she knew it, she began to carefully walk across the frozen lake. The closer she came to the hole, the wider the cracks spread and she could hear them about to gave out right below her. She finally made to the hole and when she looked in it her breath was snatched out of her lungs. _

_ There, falling into the open arms of death was a boy with brown hair drowning. Tooth jumped in to grabbed him but then the moon's light began to shine through and engulfed both of them. Just as she was about to brush his hand, his hair turned white and his eyes, now a icy blue shook open. _

_ She jumped out of bed with a bead of cold sweat running down her forehead, she turned her head to the side and saw her fiancée sleeping soundly next to her. "What did that dream mean?"_

… …

His hunger for fear had begun to grow over the years as well and nothing seemed to satisfy him more than knowing someone in the world was truly terrified of his presence. But even fear wasn't enough anymore, after he'd drain the world dry and drank every drop of anxiety, he would come home even more parched and dry than before. The only thing that came to a close second to fear was the hot tingling of alcohol coursing down his throat. The hard core booze tampered with his head, it would trick him into doing things he would normally never think of when stable. And thats how she found out he had started drinking, he stumbled into their bedroom one night with the heavy scent of wine and beer clouding him. As she got closer to him another scent became noticeable; cheap perfume and lip stick. Her eyes widen with shock at the red make-up around his collar. She ran to her sick mother the next day and pleaded with her to stop the wedding, to change what has been done and fix her turbid future. But her mother had no say in the royal court anymore, what was done was done. Her fiancée loved fear more then her, he enjoyed the feeling of power more than anything, and desired so much form those with so little. Her fiancée, The Devil, scared her to her core.

_DONG, DONG_

The chiming of the grandfather clock shook her out of her flashbacks and brought her back to reality, she slowly leaned over and looked at the hand constructed wood work, behind the dusty glass was the time in roman numerals; 10:00 p.m.

"I guess I should go look for him,"Toothiana said to herself as she limply got out of the chair, her side was still a little sore from their fight last night. She made her way to the arched exist which was connected to a long hallway, as she got closer it was only now she noticed how beautiful yet frightening the hallway was. On the right side of the hallway the wall was completely taken over by arched windows partly covered in dark purple curtains, patches of the full moon light came pouring through the openings and created dim spot lights. On the other side were thin tall tables occupied with painted vases and lastly a long red carpet ran down the middle and connected to the next room. But something in the hallway made her blood curdle and freeze, or rather someone. Two little boys in proper suits were standing side by side with their backs turned to Toothiana, facing the endless shadows.

The familiar sicking feeling in her stomach returned at the sight, she walked through the moon's light and began to call out to them, "Hello. . . . boys. What are you doing here. . . how did you get here?"

The boys didn't answer, nor did they move. Instead they began sing in rhythm-less and flat tones, it sounded more like tutting then music in her opinion. "Ring around the rosy, a pocket full of poesies."

Toothiana stopped in her tracks, for the sick feeling had froze her to the floor. The two boys ignored her discomfort though. "W-What did you say?" She whispered in a low confused and fearful tone.

The fresh blood around her hand carried the scent of death and undeniable fear, the boys could smell its rich aroma as they licked their lips in growing hunger. The rivers of blood began to travel down to her fingers until it gathered into a single drop at her nail, it dangled for a moment before it finally fell and landed with a thud. Toothiana looked down at the rug and then at the boys with wide eyes, they slowly turned to face her.

"Ashes, ashes..." They turned to face her, their faces were scorched from intense heat with bits of patchy skin starting to peel off their face, some bones were visible.

Tooth's bottom jaw dropped to the floor as her breath hitched in her throat and her mouth suddenly went dry. Her feet finally obeyed her mind, she began to creep away slowly so she could get away long enough to call the guards.

The two corpses must have sensed this because their eyes darken to a shade of gray and the voices went a octave lower, "And we all fall down …..." Immediately, they charged for her in a roaring frenzy.

Tooth screamed a blood curdling scream and a made break to run to the exist, but just as it was in hands reached the door flew shut and locked on the other side. She faced them and met bloody mouthes and rotten faces, their outstretched hands lingered in the air until she screamed once more.

Suddenly, her screaming was over lapped with laughter, a familiar laugher she had grown too accustomed to. The two boys paused in front of her as their faces slowly fell into a sneer and dissolved into piles of sand as a tall and lean laughing figure came slipping in through a window.

Tooth's breathing slowly began to regulate and her round eyes once again began to shrink to their normal size. At first she thought her eyes were deceiving her, at first she thought this was all some sick dream, at first she thought she was going to die a horrible and unusual death, but now she sees she was wrong. All of this was her fiancée's doing, and once realizing this she quickly rose to her feet and shot him a skeptical stare.

The furious winds followed Pitch into the hallway, causing Tooth's feathers to bristle from the cold. Carrying with the wind was Pitch's scent, alcohol. Tooth scowled at what her nose detected as she crossed her arms and silently walked toward hims until they were right across from each other.

"Pitch," Tooth said sternly and quickly through gritted teeth. "You've been drinking again, haven't you?"

Pitch's laughter immediately ceased and his smiled flipped, he had heard this question to many times and he honestly didn't see any harm with a little drink every once and a while. He turned his head to her and searched her every being in hopes of finding something that could flip the leading argument. A small smirked split across his features at the sight of her red hands, "And you..., you have been in the garden again. Haven't you?"

She swallowed as she hid one hand behind her back and placed the other behind a vase, leaving a red hand print.

Pitch's expression didn't change, but he did walk a bit closer to her. He leaned down slightly, "You know your not allowed outside," he teased.

Tooth sucked back what ever fear was growing in her and looked up at him, "Perhaps, if you didn't keep me couped up in here like a caged animal, things would be different." What she saw in his eyes was anything but natural. His once amber eyes were now tiny black pupils ringed with bright yellow irises, red cracks creped from the corners of his eyes. His hair was greasy and stuck out in different angles, but what was worse was his stench. A heavy smell of wine and beer clung to him as if for dear life, she had to hold her breath as she desperately tried to shrink back into the wall.

Pitch tiredly smirked as he leaned in closer until he was in her face, he raised a hand up to stroke her cheek and brought her forehead to touch his, "But if I allow that, then my little bird may fly a way."Tooth cringed at his touch and oder, but had no where to hide. "Besides... theres nothing out there for you except for filth and trouble."

Tooth, overwhelmed by the smell and the physical touch, pushed him a way with brunt force as a squeal and slight shiver passed through her. She gasped for fresh air and bore into his eyes, her anger finally boiling over and ready to spew over him. "OH! So I can't go out to a simple garden, but you and your hypocrite behind can go out drinking and scaring innocent people for fun! Children, Pitch, children!"

Pitch bit the inside of his jaw as he tried to sooth his breathing and clenched his fist closed, "I have to work, Toothiana. I need fear to survive. You above all people should understand this."

"While in intoxicated?! It makes no sense. If anything, you should be more concerned about the rebels."

He groaned in annoyance as his hands ran through his hair, sparing a look at her. Her anger was clearly present, but being the master of fear, he could sense her previous anxiety still coursing through her veins, creating a delicious atmosphere he so urgently wanted to bask in. He shone a toothy grin at her as a tauting chuckle escaped, the shark teeth she used to admire made her knees weak even know. As he moved closer he raised a gray hand and struck it across her face before he could stop himself and before he knew it Tooth's face slammed against the wall as a shriek came from her. With both hands clamped down on her cheek, she sniffled back stubborn tears and shuddered under his massive shadow.

"Know your place woman!" Pitch shouted as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her feet. He'd carcass both sides of her face and brought her close to him and once more touched foreheads, "Why do you insist of defying me? You know, I don't think you understand just how upset you make me sometimes, Tooth."

"I just worry about you, Pitch," Tooth sniffled once more as her red hands closed around his wrist. She knew from experience that angering Pitch in his drunk stage was not all ways wise, she just wished that she had remembered that little fact sooner. "Please," she begged gently, "Let go."

The alcohol must have dulled during their argument because he calmed his breathing and his hands lowered to settle on her hips, with a sigh he got down on his knees and wrapped both arms around her waist. Pitch pressed his face into her stomach as he inhale her sweet anxiety, "You fear me, don't you?"

Tooth held her breath once more in attempt to ignore the acetic stench of beer and ran a hand through his ebony locks, "Why do drink me torment like wine?" She answered with a question of her own, hoping it would change the subject, clearly not, she felt a toothy grin widen as a small deep chuckle erupted from the back of his throat.

"It is sweeter that way, my love."

Suddenly, their close union was over, Pitch pushed himself away from Tooth in a huff before finally rising to his full height, and as much as she despised herself of it, she missed his company. The familiar emptiness Tooth had become so customary too returned in his eyes, darking them and highlighting his yellow irises.

"I-I have to go to work," He stated a bit hesitantly as his glazed eyes locked onto the floor. In an almost dead manner he began to walk down the hallway to make his leave, not even noticing how Tooth's eyes were watering.

"Your going to go see her again," Tooth questioned loudly through fresh tears. "Aren't you?!"

Pitch refused to turn around for he knew that the look on his face would answer her question, "I don't know what your talking about."

"Don't lie to me, Pitch," She rose a accusing finger at him and started to walk towards him, balling her hands into fist. "I know somewhere in the hallow chest of yours theres a heart and it beats for her, that . . . that harlot." The fact that Pitch still ignored her gazes fueled her frustration to a level she didn't know possible. She sniffled and ran a hand through her crown feathers, completely forgetting about her tattered fingers and placed them on her hips, "Pitch, I-I don't understand why you keep doing this. Don't you love me, I love you. We're suppose to be getting married!"

"I know!" He shouted back, "But, we're not married yet, so I can sleep with who ever I want, I don't need your permission."

The silence that quickly fell around them nearly broke Tooth's heart, he didn't even acknowledge the fact that she loved him or even look at her. She was certain now that love is and forever will be a legend that sadly was mistook for lust, love is not magical or fulfilling. It's a suffocating beast that lures its victims out into the wilderness to kill them off in a quiet yet painful manner, the sad thing about is that even though you know it will hurt, its so addictive that you just can't pull away even for your own life. How she had manage to live so long in the belly of the beast she will never know, perhaps its was her own blind optimism that kept her heart beating for so long. Whatever was keeping her alive, she just wished it would give up because life has grown rather predicable and meaningless over the years. There must be a better life than this somewhere beyond her confined walls and past the stories of heaven.

"Like I said," Pitch announced all the sudden, causing Tooth to jump at the abrupt noise. "I don't know what your talking about." He lied. "Now, if you can manage, go to bed."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest as she glared daggers at her fiancée, apparently crossing her arms was the only thing holding her back from tackling Pitch and choking him until he admit he loved her. That is, if he's capable of loving anyone. Bitting the corner of her bottom lip, she shook her head as her hands fell to her sides in defeat. "Fine," she breathed. "But, can you at least escort me to our chambers, please. I haven't seen you all day."

He fluttered his eyes shut to resist the urge of rolling them, she talked to much and her nagging was rubbing against his nerves, one more outburst or even a peep from her would throw him over the edge. He finally answered her with a silent nod, turning on the balls of his feet he held out his arm for arm. His gesture was perhaps the most loving she had seen in years, but his glazed eyes never met hers which only caused a small yet thick lump to form in her throat.

She took his arm gratefully and the duo started their way down the hall and many others until they reached their chamber's massive, wooden double doors. In spite of her sorrow, the beautiful animal carvings on the door never failed to bring a smile to her face, she especially loves the little rabbits hopping at the bottom.

But, her smile fell as soon as he opened the double doors to their bedroom, she felt the air leave her lungs at the sight in front of her, she could only manage a loud gulp at was about to occur.

A bouquet of red roses laid on the black cotton sheets, its teasing present made Tooth uncomfortably stiff. It was sent to Toothiana and not from the King, this information made her skin crawl with shivers and the one thing her mind could process was: _Pitch is going to kill me_. Pitch sped past Tooth and made his way over to bed with fire in his eyes, snatched the flowers off the bed and read the note attached to it out loud.

_ " To the lovely princess of the island, Toothiana_

_You are my motivation, I hope to spend more time with you soon."_

Pitch's nails were piercing into the bouquet by the time her name left his lips, but he paid no mind to the thorns that were cutting him. All he could focus on was the bitter aftertaste those filthy words left in his mouth.

_" __May your beauty shower this for darken place. __S__incerely, your secret admirer."_

Pitch's jaw locked as his shark like teeth began to grind against each other, out ranged at the image of his fiancée cheating, he threw the flowers into the fire place just across from him. His gaze never left the hungry flames that accepted his offering, his fist clenched, and his is breathing grew heavy.

After silently debating if this would move was suicidal, Toothiana slowly made her way to her husband to be and placed a hand his shoulder, "Love, you have to- ah," she was silenced with another blow to the cheek. Her hand flew to her cheek and rubbed the darkening flesh. She instantly regretted her approach, seeing that familiar anger in his eyes she knew there was no point in calming him. He was past the point of reasoning.

Through clouded red vision he stared down at Toothiana with murder in his eyes and flaring nostrils, "Shut Up," he yelled. "There's no need for your lies you wench."

"I'm not lying," Tooth hiccuped through her cries as thin tears ran down her cheek, but she wasn't sure if it was from the slap or being accused of cheating. Pitch kept yelling and calling her out her name louder with each word that left his lips, completely missing how Tooth tumbled over the furniture. She had her hands raised over her head in a pleading way, "I didn't do anything, I give you my word."  
>Pitch towered over her with his hand ready to strike her again, but the look on her face was just to much for him. Large teary mauve eyes looked backed at him with so much fear, tremble hands ready to block another hit, and soft cries that echoed off the walls was almost upsetting to Pitch. With a sneer he swallowed what ever unreasonable anger that had been in him and grabbed at her crown feathers, pulling her head back in a odd angle. "Who is he?" He slurred into her ear as he dragged her to her feet.<p>

Tooth sniffled as she struggled in his grip, "No one I know, I haven't done anything."

"Then why would someone send you roses. What have you been doing behind my back? How did you get to the garden with out help," Pitch whimpered into her face, his glare was intimidating her and he knew it. The fear radiated off of her like heat off of fire.

"Maybe, it came from the help. I was one of them at a time. Besides, there are many secret tunnels in the palace." Pitch took a moment to consider this and it didn't take him long to see that the odds were in her favor. He roughly pulled away and huffed at his own reaction before taking a seat in the arm chair near the fireplace, "Tooth, come here." He gestured for her to sit in his lap, she obliged, a bit unsure of herself. He wrapped an arm around her thin waist before burring his face in her silk dress, "Forgive me." He demanded.

Tooth allowed herself to relax a little and wove her hands through his hair the way he like, she leaned in and rested her chin on his head and only nodded.

He pulled away after a moment and rubbed her bruised cheek, causing her to flinched a little. He didn't seem to notice her pain though, instead his hand slowly moved down to her neck where he grabbed it, chocking her and brought her down to eye level."Don't ever betray my trust in you, Toothiana. You will regret it, I assure you."

Tooth's bulged eyes grew in even more if possible as she nodded a stiff nod and chocked out a muffled 'yes' before Pitch released her. She immediately clenched her throat protectively once she could breath again, she frankly wasn't entirely sure how to respond to his action, but she already knew how this would end, as it had many times before. She gave a shaky smile and just pulled him in a hug once again in means to calm him, her only intention is to spend this moment with him undisturbed.

She could forgive him for every thing, all the beatings and name callings, late nights and cheating, if only she could have this one moment in time where they seem to be living in a fairy tale and were truly happy. But, it was almost cruel to believe in such mediocrity when she was well aware that sins like those can't be easily forgiven or forgotten. Perhaps this was how she survived in loves sick-brutal games for so long, believing that better days will come.

Tooth heaved a sigh as her eyes fluttered close in complete and absolute bliss, sleep was over her in seconds. Her body must have grown heavy during her slumber because Pitch pushed her off his lap and on to the cherry colored rug. With that being his odd way of good-bye, he rose from his seat and dusted himself off. "I have to go back to work, but I'll be back soon. Alright?" He gave his wife to be a blank glare before making his way to the door.

She nodded from her place on the ground as her hands started to peck at the healing scabs, irritation began to fuel her need for self harm. As soon as he left in satisfaction, she began scrapping at her scars more harshly, all of this was her fault she thought. She nagged to much, she wasn't beautiful, and she was a pain in the neck half the time. Shivers wrecked through Toothiana as she hung her head low to hide her tears and cuffed out apologies to no one in particular. She was just wheeling out excuses as she scrapped her hands to the bone, it was her fault for not being everything he wanted. So, she needed to be punished for failing him and herself. After a few minutes of bleeding she began to feel faint and light headed, she took that as a sign to stop and prepare for bed.

-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG

"Tell me again, mate. Why on Earth am I going to pick up some Shelia who with one word can ghost me!" The guardian began to paste back and forth in the tent with his arms cross, irritated that he was the only one seeing reason.

"Come now Bunny, she be good comrade in time," the Russian leader of the rebellion placed a comforting hand on his friend shoulder. "Be sides, Manny's . . . Er . . . friends said she will be useful."

In the center of the dim lighted tent where three women were criss-cross on the grass. Basically, the three women looked like triplets, the only thing that made each thin face unique was the color of hair and their glowing eyes. One the left was the first triplet, her bright water-color hair flowed down her shoulder with glowing eyes to match. Hair sisters mirrored her position and looks, but the colors were in the order of green and then yellow. A faint fog enclosed around them.

"Yes," said the green sister in the middle, "She will be of great use for you."

The next sister interfered next, "She has a potential that inspires great warriors . . . Man in Moon has made that very clear."

"But North, she's the Kings fiancée. D'em blokes will waste me if I'm caught," Bunnymund quickly turned to the short golden man who was playing chess by himself in the corner. "Sandy, you get where I'm coming from right?!"

The mute sandman captured the white queen before looking up. He shrugged before conjuring up sand images over his hand, they clearly gave the message of: IT IS YOUR JOB AS A GUARDIAN, WE NEED HER IF WE ARE TO EVER FREE THE ISLAND.

A victorious smirking North looked at Bunny with crossed arms, "HA, five against one, I win." The jolly man tucked in his thick red shirt before existing the tent, entering the campsite of preparing soldiers.

Bunny rolled his eyes at his friends glory before he gave the three sister a proper good-bye.

"I thought you were on my side, mate," the Aussie rabbit stated to the sandman before he ran a paw over his ears and followed after the leader. "Listen mate, if she is all important then at least let me bring back up."

North stopped just in front of large fire pit and began to stroke his snowy beard in thought, " You are right Bunny, Nightlight will go."

"The KID-"

"Teen," North corrected.

"Are you off your bloody rockers, mate?!"

"Perhaps, but in times like d'is we must do all that we can... for freedom,No" North gave Bunnymund a all knowing look.

Bunny knew he was right, like all ways and with a sigh he said, " When do we leave?"

"Tonight."

-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG

Tooth soaked in a tub full of bubbles for roughly twenty- five minutes, the warm water soothed her aching pain. A maid sat on stool with a bucket full of lily petals, which she would drop into the wash tube. It was said that lilies kept people looking young. Three other females a lined the walls, stiff like statues, each one holding a tray of towels, soap, and other items. Tooth snapped her wrapped fingers at the round woman holding the towels, who ran to the princess in a hurry.

Tooth wrapped the towel around her feathery frame, thanked the help, and dismissed them. She hummed a sweet song and once in awhile would sang the lyrics, "Tell me have you heard the story, that took place not long ago, 'bout an angel up in heaven," she hummed a little more. Opening the drawers to her closet, she tapped her chin in thought until she finally picked out a long, slim slivery gown. "All my life I'd been waiting, for something amazing, Said it took awhile but now I know, So tell me can I get a witness, If you believe in miracles," Tooth continued on to sing at high pitches as she placed her self at her vanity and brushed her crown feathers.

She speared a glance at the balcony and saw the blanket of stars stretch across the sky and the faint light of housing outside, how she longed to be amongst the people and exchange their tales of adventure. As she fantasized about her waiting adventure she realized the one person she wanted her side was absent, he was suppose to be back hours ago. Tooth sighed at his absence, feeling a bit lonely all a sudden and brushed some cream on her bruised cheek. She figured this would be a good time to sleep, but the fire place was at least ten feet away from the bed and she hated sleeping cold. So, she walked over to one of the ropes that hung on the wall along with others and gave it a pull, with in a few moments a elderly women walked in. She seemed to know Toothiana, for she didn't shudder like the others in fear that if she messed up the King would behead her.

"Yes, ma'am," The elder woman asked with a smile.

Tooth mumbled, "Um, can you heat the bed, please, Nancie." It felt odd asking Nancie to do so since they were as close as daughter and mother. It pained Tooth if anything to see the old woman work.

The old woman nodded at her request, completely unaware of Tooth's discomfort and grabbed the iron pan. She filled it with coal from the fire place and gestured for Tooth in get into bed. Tooth of course obliged, and watched in curiosity as the woman place the hot pan at the foot of bed under many thick sheets. It may not be curious to any one else, but Tooth rarely got a chance to care for herself, so the little thing always intrigued her the most, mainly teeth.

Nancie stole a glare at Tooth and noticed the layer of cream on her cheek and the red stained bandages around her hand, she didn't need to ask what happen. Sometimes their fights would reach the ears of the staff, but know one in their right mind would say anything. Nancie bit her bottom lip in thought and look towards the balcony, she didn't expect to see two figures making their way up with rope and weapons. She choose not to say anything though, but to help them.

"Ma'am," Nancie began. "You seem unsettled by something, may I offer you some tea?"

Tooth only smiled and nodded. Nancie walked over to a tray left there earlier and grabbed the tea pot. She placed it over the fire, after a while, when the water started to boil, she poured it into the teacup and added the teabag.

When Tooth wasn't looking, Nancie poured something into cup that certainly wasn't part of the recipe, " Here we are!" She exclaimed happily.

Handing the tea to Tooth, she sniffed its organic aroma. By Tooth's first sip, Nancie was eagerly tapping her own cup, waiting for potion to take effect.

"Nancie, this tastes .. a little funny," Tooth started to yawn as her eyes drifted close.

Nancie paid no mind to her question though, instead she unlocked the door to the balcony. The two figures came into Tooth's view for a second until she completely blacked out. Bunny and Nightlight tied her up and thanked Nancie.

"Follow me, I know the tunnels under the palace," Nancie, the rebel, lead the others out.

**Well I rewrote at last and hopefully this held your attention and more importantly this will get me some reviews, I don't own **

**Rise Of The Guardians, they belong to Dream works. The song Tooth was singing is by Jamie **

**Foxx, Heaven. Review, comment, questions, I accept all. Oh and **

** this was originally titled The first war, so keep that in mind. Also, I realized **

**that I posted a drabble called ''be my valentine'', It was suppose to be a one time thing but I'm **

**going to expand it, so go read it and tell me what you think. BRB, 'til next time.**


	2. she's awake

May The King Fall

chapter 3

"PLEASE! Please, please . . . I didn't want to steal it, but I had to," a woman with rags for clothes and dirt for shoes pleaded to Pitch. Her hands where placed in a prying position above her head while her quivering form was supported by bruised knees. "My baby is sick and needed food, a-and my husband was sent away as a warrior in one of your armies. S-so I had to steal it, your grace. "

Out of pure bravery . . . or stupidity, the woman looked up from her bundle to the King and looked amongst the thrown room. The shadows oozed from the Lucifer like painted ceilings and formed walls. A lined in a row down the ceiling were sliver crystal chandlers lit with candles, but the warmth seemed to be absent. Along the walls were white marble statues of the King in heroic and horrific poses, stabbing peasant and holding the heads of his enemies with pride. But nothing compared to what was in front of her. In front of her was a platform covered in a thick, long red rug with a nightmare thrown on top of it. Pitch, the nightmare King, sat with crossed arms on the shadow like thrown that had spirals curling throughout the air and piercing space. To the woman, the spirals looked like horns and made Pitch look even more like a monster then he already was.

"Your child?" The king asked in a flat tone.

"Yes, sir," she suddenly sat up with a bit of hope in her eyes. "One son, his name is Cupid Jr. No more then two years old."

"I see." For the first time in years he heard that a cursed word again, child. The King folded his hands over his mouth and reminisced about a devastating death from the past. The blood spewed across his memory in waves, the screams of Tooth played like sick music at a ball, and the morn of the kingdom was the after party. How is it even possible that all these events happened because of him, it was all his fault. Over the years he had never forgiven himself and sometimes even harmed himself in private as punishment. But now in front of him was a chance to redeem himself and give his beloved Tooth the one the thing she could never have because of his actions. This chance could be in the form of a present, a wedding gift in fact.

Pitch sighed deeply as the fantasy grew in his mind and a faint small smile appeared under his hands."I will allow you to live your pathetic excuse of a life."

The woman's face brightened with glee while she stammered on what to say, "I- You- Thank you sigher. I promise you won't-"

"I said you could live your life, I never said you could keep your child." The King clarified with a raised hand. "For the price for thievery I want your son."The poor woman stared in utter shock and simple shook her head No as fear began to crawl through out her body and freeze her to the floor.

"I'm afraid this no longer your choice."

The King rose from his seat, and gestured for the near by knights to take her away. The woman was so stunned from what the King wanted she had forgotten where she was and even how to breath. It wasn't until the rough hands of the knights clapped down on her shoulders that she broke free of her trauma. Immediately, she screamed and kicked, begging on all fours for them to leave her child alone. She clawed at the floor and rug in means of escape, but her attempts proved fruitless. The knights laughed a hearty laugh at her, for some reason witnessing others suffrage was hysterical to them and Pitch.

Once the screaming lady's hand were pried from the floor and was dragged out, the King stumbled back into his thrown and massage his tired red eyes. He was completely taken back at her screams that sounded so similar to Tooth's, once again her screams ran circles in his head over and over again. Perhaps this was fates way of punishing him for all the wrong he has ever done, late at nights he sometimes wonders if he's cursed to drown in the rivers of such unspeakable memories of the dead in his own mind for eternity. "Tooth," he whispered under her breath. "I'm so sorry."

"Ma Lord," a butler at the door exclaimed just above a whisper. "Perhaps, a nights rest would do you some good."

Pitch simply ignored the help, "Oh shut up you old fool."

"Forgive me, I just thought the mistress might be a bit lonesome," the butler gave a wise look as he left the main room.

Pitch ran his hand over his face in annoyance, he hated it when the help was right. Pitch suddenly felt the familiar stirring of guilt take over him, and know the only thing that was on his mind was his beloved wife to be. In a second he was out the door and at his chambers, but instead of being greeted by Tooth, he finds nothing.

"Tooth . . . Toothiana!" Pitch began to rapidly search the room and the bathroom, but once again he finds nothing but her belongings. His vision started to cloud a furious red as flashes of his wife and some imaginary stable boy began to run rapid through out his mind, images of them laughing and loving one another behind his back. His heaving chest and clenched fist suddenly had the aching need to take his anger out on something living. Out rage he threw a near by tray at the wall, shattering the fine china and dyeing the once cream wall a hazy color. But throwing a tray wasn't enough, far from enough in his opinion. What he needed was a person as his target, someone that could scream in agony, squirm in discomfort, and feel the aching pain that was his own. But who?

He loosened the golden collar of his robe and leaned on Tooth's vanity in deep thought, "Where is she?"

Abruptly, a short figure began to open the door with a great expression of concern upon her face. "Ma Lord?"

Pitch looked up from the tiled floor to see Nancie. Unfortunately, he was still seeing red and it quickly darkened once his amber eyes locked on its target. "Get. In. Here!"

She rapidly obliged, trying to keep a clam look on her face and her alibi ready. She had just committed a crime, a treason with the punishment of death. The incident ran across her mind in a blur of cool colors like a movie in fast forward.

_Nancie led the trio through many tunnels and __secret__ passageways under the palace, it wasn't long until__they reached a door attached to a statue on the other side. The__marble statue__ wom__a__n with her hands pressed together and her head tilted __started to__ slowly __move__ outward, away from the wall. The elderly hands of Nancie curled around the woman statue as her head popped out and turned left to right. "Alright, its clear."_

_ Bunnymund, who was carrying Tooth bridal style crept out first with Nightlight close behind._

_Nightlight turned around and grasped Nancie's hand as he placed a thankful kiss on it, "Thank you, I give you my word you will be rewarded handsomely."_

_ Nancie only waved him off, "You listen to me child, freeing this island is reward enough. All my life I put overs before me, if you want to thank me, then free me." Nancie pulled away for a moment and handed Nightlight two cloaks with the letter G stitched into it with gold thread. "Our friends will know what it means."_

_ He of course accepted it and wrapped one around Tooth and the other around Bunny. His own face was unknown around those parts of the island, so no one dangerous would recognize him like they would Bunny or Tooth. Nancie wished them luck and left, with a heavy weight on her shoulders._

_ "May the king fall."_

"Whats troubling you, sigher?"

"Where's Tooth," Pitch stated clearly as he started to encircle Nancie impatiently. "Answer me!"

"I give you my word on my loyalty to you my King, I don't know. I thought she was here." Nancie felt a quick blow to the back of her head and tumbled to the ground with a yelp. Her hand automatically flew to her throbbing wound and felt something warm and wet trickle down her fingers. Was she bleeding; perhaps.

"Thats not what I want to hear. You partially raised her, you should know where she is, always!Where Is She!" Pitch was practically growling now, his temperature far past normal. Nancie could barely make out any signs of humanity in those red eyes of his. He was past the point of no return, he won't return until he has what he wants.

"I -I don't know." Her vision started to blur as shadows crept in the corner of her vision while her head started to lightly spin. The warmth of the blood began to spread through out her head in the form of rivers, she could feel her gray hairs clump together and stick."Master, maybe . . . she took a walk . . . somewhere," she offered tiredly.

She mange to look up at him, only to find him in a mode of panic, but why? He could not really love her if he hurts so and he certainly could not care about her if he has hundreds of mistresses at his will.

"Should I alert the troops, sir," Nancie offered.

"Shut up," quickly, Pitch struck her with the back of his bony hand, earning another cry. He hadn't stopped there though. Pitch roughly grabbed a hold of her neck and started to tighten his grip while pulling her to her feet. Nancie wanted to pull away, to claw at his hands, to fight and once again taste precious air, but fighting him would be a mistake with harsh consequences. She knew there was no point in fighting a battle she couldn't win, she would leave the fighting to the rebels.

Nancie gasped and wrapped her hands around Pitch's own hands as he lifted her off the ground and stalked over to Tooth's vanity. It was then he pushed her up against Tooth's vanity with such force that the mirror shattered into pieces, some piercing Nanice back and the rest falling to the ground. Pitch locked eyes with her once again as he held a piece of the glass up to her cheek, penetrating her skin and drawing blood.

"My dear, dear Nancie, you are old and slow you know. I have no use for you at all, but the only reason why I keep your patty behind here is because my Tooth has grown rather found of you. If she hadn't, I would have disposed of you years ago." His face was only inches from hers, like Tooth, he could feel the warmth of fear radiating off of her. In her eyes he saw the origins of fear and something else that made him question her loyalty to him, perhaps mischief. "I want her back, I want my little bird. Did you hear that, 'my little bird'."

Nancie's eyes were starting to role to the back of her head while the question simply when in one ear and out the other. But Pitch didn't seem to care for her lack of oxygen, all that mattered was that she felt the pain of suffocation like the one in his heart.

"Answer me, darn you!" Pitch's gripped tighten even more so that Nancie could only managed a muffled yes and a whimper. "Good, then riddle me this . . . _slave,_" Pitch leaned in closer and was now pressed up against her ear and whispered his question. "How can she be mine, if she is not with me? How can she be mine, if she is with another?. . . So I'm going to ask you this once and only once, do you know where she is?"

Nancie internally prayed that Pitch wouldn't notice her shivering or her weak hyperventilating, she did know where the queen was. But, in spite of the consequences, she will never tell him and if her fate meant unbearable pain till death, then so be it.

Nancie looked past the light in the dark tunnel that was clouding her sight and into Pitch's calculated eyes, "N-No, sir. I-I. . . don't k-know." Pitch held that gaze a little longer before releasing the old mangled body. Gasps from Nancie was the only sound in the tattered room a side for Pitch's heavy breathing, shucking in loads of air she finally manage to stand again with the support of the vanity.

Out of no where, Pitch started to prepped himself to look suave and proper by smoothing out his robe and fixing his hair in front of the broken mirror.

Tugging on his now straighten golden collar he said, "Those men admire her to much so tell them that their queen is ill- place Nameless in charge."

Nancie's eyes widen at the Kings words, although she never had the pleasure to meet Nameless, the stories she heard about him and his work terrified her to her very core.

The stories say that he can shape shift, but in his true form he lacks the one thing that gives him his own identity, a face. He is a hunter, a killer and he only works for those who can either afford him or someone he owes.

The King's footsteps caused her to with draw from her thoughts, seeing he was already making his way to the hallway, she followed, stumbling and falling onto the floor on occasion.

Soon, they reached the nightmares stable outside, Nancie flinched as the giant steed huffed and smashed its hooves on the cobblestone. Its shadow mane was dust in the wind and its bright yellow eyes showed a streak of cannibalism.

Pitch hopped up on the most intimating mare, "Inform my troops that I will be at Kathrine's, I want them there in less then three minutes."

"Yessir," Nancie curtsied respectfully before attempting to run out of the Kings vision. Feeling that the King was getting to close to finding Tooth already, she prayed to the good queen's spirit that everything will turn out alright.

-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG

Nightlight peeked from his hiding place behind a building, the rebellion hide out was just across the street. Certain marks were carved around certain building's walls that told rebels that this place provided transportation and food, this place was in fact a restaurant. The small restaurant looked fancy with its many candle lights, bright colors, and constant pouring of music from the windows.

Tooth moaned as she shifted in Bunny's arms, "P-Pitch ...ah"

"Shes waken up, mate. . . we gotta make our move now," Bunny impatiently whispered before running cross the street and into the alley way of the restaurant, completely ignoring Nightlights shouts of protest. He gestured for Nightlight to follow.

Nightlight looked from side to side and made sure no knights were coming his way, once he was sure he crossed with a scowl already forming on his tongue for Bunny. "Bunny! You need to think about these things, you can't just go running -"

"You got any better ideas, mate." Bunny cut him off with an intimating glare that Nightlight didn't shrink under. "Time is not on our side, we move the first chance we get or lose the war."

Nightlight bit the inside of his bottom lip and clenched his hands into a fist. For a moment, an aggressive side of himself beckoned the surface so he could remind Bunny of his place. But the little voice in the back of his head named reason was stronger, reason reminded him that to much was at stake and a simple argument could wait for a later date.

Grunting in pure annoyance, he bit his tongue and made his way to the back door of the restaurant and knocked three times.

A rectangle piece of wood that was well camouflage on the door slide open, reveling a pair of bright green eyes and thick black eye lashes. The eyes widen some at he sight of the scrawny teen, but it made no move to open the door nor did the kindness in the eyes last long. Instead, it was replaced with seriousness and an emotionless glare,"State your name and purpose?"

Nightlight leaned in close to whisper when a giggling couple passed by, too giggly to notice the odd exchange taking place in the alleyway, "Come on, Kat. Do we really need to go through all this. You know me."

He heard the playful huff on the other side and by the way her eyes slightly lifted he could tell she was smiling, but that clearly didn't change anything. "It is procedure, Night."

He sighed at the response and would have continued to playfully batter with the woman if Bunny hadn't nudged him in his back. Turning around, he met a very impatient rabbit with a arm full of fairy.

" 'Urry up, mate. We're wasting time 'ere!"

Nightlight simply rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Kathrine, "I have no name for you, nor do I have a purpose. Only a belief."

The woman behind the door stifled a chuckle before responding. "And what is this belief, can I share it with you?"

Bunny rolled his eyes as Nightlight answered the rest of the rhyme. "I believe that the King who wishes to live forever . . .," he trailed off so she could say the rest of the code.

A small famine voice replied, "Should be the one to perish first." The door cracked open wide enough for her green eyes to captures Nighlights thin form.

"Nightlight," She flung the door open and dragged him in to an embrace, "I've missed you."

Nightlight pulled way just long enough to give her a long over due kiss, "I've missed you even more, Kathrine."

"I know, but you have to go, it isn't safe," She began to push him deeper into the allay way so the help wouldn't see him. "The King is here with the head guard, talking about how the Princess has ..es. . .cape."

Kathrine's breathing slowed once noticing that Bunny was holding a woman that dressed all to well to be poor, "Please tell me that isn't who I think it is." She glanced at Nightlight who only looked the opposite way and scratched the back of his head. Kathrine sighed before she pulled the cloak off the womans head hesitantly and suddenly felt ill. It wasn't that the woman was ugly, it was who she was that caused the sickening churning in her stomach.

"Kathrine, we need her on our side, if we don't. . ." Nightlight tried to explain but was silenced with a raised hand in his face.

"You should have warned me, Night. Why wasn't a signal sent out?" Kathrine asked it in a flat calm tone that could have fooled anyone, but Nightlight knows her all to well to ignore the signs. Her eyes were locked onto the ground, so she confused. Her hands fiddled with one another and constantly opened and closed into a fist, so she was frustrated. And the last sign that always managed to engulf him in guilt, her emerald eyes were glossy with unshed tears. Nighlight made a move to touch her shoulder, but she pulled away with a huff, she refused to even look at Nightlight since she felt so hurt.

Nightlight found her hand and wove it with his own, "I promise I'll make it up to you, but Kat, we need your help." Nightlight approached hesitantly. "We need transportation, food, and if possible . . .weapons. Can you help us?"

"I have a wagon and a nag, leftovers, and some daggers. Take them or leave." Kathrine spat it rather bitterly, but Nightlight knew that she would forgive him in due time. She was just being stubborn, but thats why he loves her.

He nodded and accepted what she could offer. "Wait here, I'll go get them,"She ordered.

As Kathrine left, Tooth groaned again and her eyes began to flutter open. Her vision was foggy however, all she could make out was something tall, gray and fuzzy. "Is this a dream?"

Bunny's eyes widen at her crocked voice and he chocked on what to say for a second, "I-It's a dream, love. Go back to sleep."

It was then Kathrine returned with a horse attached to the wagon, and a bag on her shoulders. The wagon was completely made of wood and square shaped, a slide door was on the side and a place where the diver could sit up front. Although it didn't look like much on the outside, on the inside it was filled with pillows and painted with bright warm colors and animal designs. It was used to transport the good Queen so many years ago.

"You can make it to the gates by early morning if you go through the midnight garden," Kathrine advised sincerely.

"No way," Bunny protested as he placed Tooth in the wagon and locked it. "Dat place is bad news. Dats where the ankle bitters nightmares come from, not ta mention d'ose fruit-loops of a bandits 'ide out d'ere! Its practically a jungle!"

Nightlight gave bunny an amused look and muttered under his breath, "hypocrite."

"Say dat ta ma' face ya dill !" Bunny stumped over to Nightlight and towered over him with a cold expression.

"I said, 'hypocrite'," Nightlight challenged with crossed arms. "Wasn't it you who said that we move at the first chance. Time isn't on our side, remember?"

Bunny was ready to retort, but Kathrine stepped between the two and convinced them that this isn't the time to fight.

"Fine, " Bunny reasoned before hopping to the front seat where he could control the horse. "Lets go before somethin' happens.I can smell da rain comin'."

Nightlight mouthed the word, 'Thank You' to Kathrine before following Bunny out the ally way. Kathrine gave one last glance at the two before turning back to the drudging kitchen.

-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG

Kathrine entered with the smell of fresh vegetables, appetizing dinners, and the sweet aroma of dessert, but her little food trance didn't last long. A thin, short woman named Caren came bursting through the occupied crowd of cooks with sweat adoring her face like rain and messing strands of brown hair hanging over eyes. Kathrine's eyes quickly grew in confusion as the little woman came closer, now panting heavily.

"Miss Katrine," the cook panted. "The King says he wants to speak to you."

"Me?" Kathrine asked, a bit baffled and scared. "Why, what for?"

"He didn't say, He just wants to see you."

With a rapid beating heart, she obliged to the Kings demand, silently prying that something awful won't happen. Entering the dinning area, she spotted Pitch sitting in the back with a tall clad knight in one of the booths, unfortunately he looked anything but pleased.

Slowly she stepped up to them and bowed, playing the role of a peasant very well. "Yes, Ma Lord."

Pitch looked up and flashed a mischievous smile, "AH yes, the chief." Quickly, Pitch stood up from his seat and started to climb up to the table, much to Kathrine's disgust. He cleared his throat, "Attention everyone, I have a announcement. The princess of the island, your future Queen has been taken." Kathrine's breath hitched in her throat as a bead of sweat started to slid down her eyebrow, even the knight seemed surprised. "I am offering 30,000 gold coins to whom ever knows anything of her where abouts."

The room fell silent for what seemed like forever, to long for the Kings patience.

Nearly all eyes sifted to the floor, the only noise coming from the kitchen and tiny toddlers playing with silverware. Pitch's temperature rose a dangerous level at the the crowds action and once a again he started to see bright red, he wants them to suffer, as a warning to everyone else. He jumped off the table, grabbed Kathrine by the arm and dragged her outside with the knight close behind.

"Lock them in." Pitch ordered.

The knight shot the King a look of disbelief. "But, sir wh-"

"You question my command and I assure you a great consequence with befall you." Pitch clarified while getting on his stead.

Hesitantly, the knight pushed aside what ever good was in him and closed off the restaurant with just about everything he could use. Boxes, crates, and more started to crowd the windows and doors all around the restaurant. A few voices of concern could be heard on the other side, again worry and anxiety began to run ramped in Kathrine's mind, numbing her to the ground. Pitch nudge the shadow mare forward until they were just in front of the restaurant, suddenly his amber eyes shone with a type of evil or wickedness as his plan played in his head. He reached for something in his robe, something Kathrine couldn't quite make out. Kathrine's lungs suddenly felt like they might cave in on her at any minute once she finally caught a glimpse of what he pulled out his pocket; a match.

"No," Kathrine screamed as she practically lunged her self forward at Pitch, instantly the knight ran by her and held her still. "No No, don't your dare you monster!" Tears started to spill out her eyes, but the King still ignored her.

With a flick of a wrist and flash of red, the building was in flames. The screams of the creatures in side was so loud that near by glass started to break, the shrieking of children caused Kathrine to drop to her knees in pure agony.

For a while the King just stood there, watching the poor people suffer with not even flinch or a sign of regret. Lifeless.

"Why, why?" Kathrine sobbed.

"They were of no use to me, I do not tolerate dead waste," Pitch leaned over to a pouch that was on the steads side, shuffling through he pulled out some rope and threw it to the knight. "Tie her up."

The knight did as instructed before specking, "Sir, I-I thought the Queen was ill."

"As far as the others know, she is. Don't breath a word of this to the others, do you understand?"

The knight simply nodded as he followed the King back to the palace. More questions began to ram through the knight's mind by the minute and with each minute passing he grew more troubled. W_hy are __we__ bring Kathrine? __W__hy did the king lie? __W__ho would take the queen?_

ROTG-ROTG-ROTG

Bunnymund and Nightlight pulled up to a rusty silver gate almost completely taken over by wild vines. The Midnight garden rested on the other side, a few insects here and there and a couple of wild flowers sported between the coble stone . From what the duo could make out, a run down pathway ran down the middle.

"Well, if we die in 'ere, I'm goin' ta kill ya," Bunny threaten, but Nightlight only waved him off.

They quickly went into the garden so no one would notice them and they were careful not drive into a pothole or some kind of trouble. Immediately, the climate dropped into the negatives and below that if it were even possible. The warm and humid climate shifted into a chilly and snowy condition, a mixture of blistering snow and frozen rain poured from the sky. Nightlight looked up with his hand slightly hovering over his brow to see if would last long, but hundreds of tree canopies crowded his vision, blocking the sky.

"Blasted snow," Bunny huffed as he was over taken with annoying shivers.

The snow tundra had Willow trees with no leaves but instead ice droplets that sparkled under the few rays of moonlight. Frost crawled up the bark of the trees in an attempt to get to the top, probably so that they could have the first glance at the morning sun. The snow only added to the winter wonderland, the snow acted like a pale sand dune, curving and dipping every which way. Not a straight line to be seen and nothing ordinary existed in a ice heaven like this.

When they were deep into the garden the temperature dropped even lower that icicles were forming on Bunny's whiskers and Nightlights hair, its nearly unbearable for the body to handle with out some kind of warmth.

Nightlight hugged himself and roared over the harsh precipitation. "Bunny, we have to stop and build a fire!" Nightlight shouted towards the driver.

"If we stop we'll freeze," Bunny retorted. "And I ani't 'bout ta die cause you can't 'andle 'dis chill."

" This isn't a tough guy thing Bunny, its life or death!" Nightlight shouted back with annoyance lacing on to it. "If we build a fire, we might just survive the night."

The loud argument outside woke Tooth up and immediately she was frightened. She sat up and notice that she was in a simple carriage, her breathing quickened and she was about to scream until she heard the voices outside again.

"Fine! We'll camp 'ere. Go check up on da shelia and make sure she ain't froze ta death." Bunny pulled off the road a little and started to clear out some snow for a fire pit.

A few ugly mumbled words were heard under Nightlight's breath before he opened the door.

Nightlight didn't have time to react, before he knew it a small yet firm fist came colliding with his nose."Aha, what, what was that for!?" Nightlight asked from his spot on the ground, but Tooth had already hopped out the wagon and darted into the woods. Hearing the racket, Bunny hopped off his seat just in time to see a blur of hummingbird colors running into the woods.

"Crikey." He took off after her.

Some where in the white woods there was Tooth, her heavy patting created thick white clouds in front or her. She ran with all her might, waving her hands in front the vines and branches that captured and ripped at her nightgown. She heard a deep voice behind her call her name, but she only ran faster through the freezing snow in fear of what her kidnappers wanted from her. Or worse, what part of her did they desire. The thick snow partially numbed her feet and legs, during her run she had formed blisters that popped, staining the once white snow red.

Suddenly, she spotted a warm yellow glow shimmering in the distance, it standing out in the snow tundra like a lone black wolf. Tooth's face lifted at that gleam of hope. Quickly, she charged to it, pushing the bushes and branches out the way until she came to the campsite. Surrounded by a warm pit of fire were three men dressed in heavy clothing with big hats that shadowed there faces.

Tooth came bursting through and nearly tumbled in the snow by their feet."Sirs, please I need your help!" Tooth breathed, using her knees as support as she caught her breath. "I-I have been taken away from my home,if you return me home safely I'm sure my husband will reward with a great deal of money?"

The men exchanged curious looks at each other before the tallest one, who Tooth assumed was the leader, came by her side. Leaning down to her height she was able to see is eyes and only his eyes under the hat. "Look here miss, we're not all to ken about helping the king. If you are his wife like you say then he'll find you."

Tooth quickly shot her hands up and shook her head, "No, no, no please. I am his wife and I'm not even sure if he knows were I am. Please, sir, I need you and your friends help." Tooth tried to reason and for moment the mans eyes softened.

"Com'on now, Jim. You can't be buying this load of crap, we don't work for free. That reward shes talking about probability don't exist." Another man around the fire spat as he eyed Tooth's curves.

"Well," the man named Jim, turned back to Tooth and crossed his arms. "Jason over there got a point, how much are you willing to pay us?"

"I-I told you already," Tooth stammered. "My husband will pay. He has many riches."

Jim raised his hand up to his chin and stroked it in deep thought. Tooth watched his calculated face with curiosity as something uneasy began to stir in her stomach, _somethings no__t__ right_. His eyes shifted into a devious glare as he tilted his head in Tooth's direction, "I'll tell you what miss, we'll drive you there for free-" There was a group of disappointed moans from the men behind him. "I ain't finish." He rolled his eyes as he turned back to a beaming Tooth. "We'll drive you there, if you're willing to do a little favor for me and my boys here."

Tooth's eyes bulge as her pupil shrunk, "I-I . . . look, I um, I'll find my way back on my own. Thank you."

Just as she was about to leave the other two men surrounded her, gulping down the fear that stared to grow in her throat, she unknowingly backed up into Jim's chest.

He quickly wrapped an arm around her as if he were hugging his lover from behind, leaning down to her ear, he whispered. "Were do you think your going gorgeous?" His free hand grazed her waist, a lustful look in his eyes and a crooked grin.

Tooth didn't have to think twice, she shoved him away and turned to face him, "Don't touch me, my price is gold, not myself!" Her voice was low and dangerous, but that only made the men's smirks grow, even laugh a little.

The other two men, who were at least twice her size, came up behind her and wrestled her up against a tree with little effort. Jim came up to her by then and looked her dead in her mauve eyes, "I want her first, boys." Tooth shuddered at his words as she tried to shrink up against the tree.

"Jim we came her at the same time, Jim. Don't hog her to your self," another man argued, but Jim simply ignored him.

"Did you make this deal? No, no you didn't. So I get her first."

After an argument later, The men released her and gave her to Jim. She must have shrunk under him gaze because his shadow completely engulfed her and he seemed to have gotten taller. With fear becoming like second nature to her, she was honestly surprised by her next move. In a swift movement she kicked him right between the legs and took off. All she could hear where painful growls from Jim and the heavy footsteps of the other two men following her. They were getting close, she could feel it.

What she needed was a place to hide, somewhere they hopefully wouldn't look. Her mauve eyes grew with delight at what she spotted, just in front of her was a massive tree root on the other side of a partially frozen river, the ice was shimmering over the blue water like glitter. Though the water would be freezing and could cost her life, she would rather die in a icy grave than be a group of men's play thing. It was bad enough she has to endure Pitch's cruel ways, but she refuse to be brought to her knees at a stranger.

She was brought out of her imagination when she heard the voices again, they were louder and closer than before, but she couldn't make what they were saying. Suddenly, she heard a fitfully scream that almost shook the entire area, causing snow to fall from their occupied branches and a few birds to take flight. After hearing that scream she just knew that there had to be something else out there that was worst then them, wolves, nightmares, anything. She jumped in the water before she even finished weighing the pros and cons, immediately the piercing waters stabbed knives into her sides that it pained her to move even the slightest. Her eyes searched for that massive tree root that was over taken by bushes and snow and slightly above the river, that would serve a decent hiding place.

So, she kicked against the ice and fought the darkness that was creeping into her vision. What felt like eternity afterwards, she finally made it to the other side with the tree root at reach with only a few numb limbs to spare. She climbed out the cold depths that nearly claimed her moments ago and shuffled into the tree roots until she was sure she was hidden. A few minutes passed before she heard the voice again, this time she was sure it was Jason. She held her breath as his footsteps drew closer and closer.

"Princess," he called out in a sing-song voice. "Come out play."

Tooth had to bite her bottom lip to keep out her sob.

"I know your here," she heard him sniff the air like the savage animal he is. "I can smell your perfume, lavender isn't it?"

Jason started to look around for anything unusual, he then found some water laid out on the ground near the tree root. He smirked, it clearly wasn't rain, it hadn't rain in days and it wasn't melted snow, snow doesn't melt here. It had to be his little toy hiding from him. He just loves a challenge.

He smirked at the pathetic path she left behind,"I have a knack for finding things I want, and I always, always get what I want." He was in front the tree root now, he lowered himself low enough to her a faint breathing.

He smashed his hand down into the snowy roof of the tree root, earning a scream from Tooth and a few bite marks on his hand. But that didn't stop him, using both hands he grabbed at her shoulders and pulled her out from underneath the Earth.

"Release me! My husband, Your King, will be furious!" Tooth attempts to break free of the tall man was futile. "Please, I'll pay you as much gold as want! Please!"

Jason laughed before smashing his mouth onto hers, ignoring her whimpers. He move from her mouth and started biting around her neck, leaving bite marks around her collarbone until he was pressed up against her ear, "Your are my gold." He slurred.

He pushed her up against the tree root and then laid his whole weight on her, so she had little control over moving. He pulled back slightly to look in to her know glossy eyes, small silver streaks were cascading down her cheek.

"Don't make this any harder then it needs to be," the gruff man whispered. With that being his last word he buried his face into her neck again while his free hand started to yank up the hem of her gown with a wide grin.

Tooth opened her mouth to scream, but all that could escaped was a flabbergasted gasp when she saw two paws clap down on the man's throat and snap it.

The man on top of her went limp and a drop of drool slipped from his lifeless blue lips, she could see his neck bone penetrating his skin in a odd angle. Frozen in place and at a lost for words, Bunny effortlessly pushed the decease man off her and into the river.

She noticed that this rabbit was breathing heavy, his fist clenched and his gaze unrecognizable.

"D-did you kill those bandits?" Tooth ask as she supported her weight with her elbows.

"Yeah," he answered with a nodded. As he studied her he notice how badly beaten she was, she had a cut over her forehead, her feet were bleeding, her gown was ripped to her knees and wet as was her left strap was bust. Some of here limbs were twitching as well, probably from the cold.

"Are you alright," Bunny offered her his paw, but she made no move to take. Tooth's frighten expression molded into a cold one. She remembers him, he's the one who had taken her in the dead of night from her own room.

"I-I don't need your help," Tooth growled through a series of shivers as she tried to used the base of a tree to steady her stance, but she quietly feel back in to the snow. She forgot most of her limbs were numb to the bone and the arctic winds didn't help. Bunny only stared at her in amusement because she acted the exact way he'd predicated, _Princesses. _Nonetheless, he did feel a small ping of sympathy for her since she clearly was in pain and confused.

With out asking for permission, he swooped her up from the tree root and carried her close, hopefully keeping her warm until they got back to camp. Although she made protest and threats for him to stay a way, he shifted her in to a more comfortable position and tighten his grip. He acted like he didn't notice how she curled into his fur during the walk back.

Once they got back Nightlight had already started a fire and had stopped his bleeding nose. Two logs were around the fire pit, the one closet to the warmth was were Bunny placed Tooth.

"Hold still," Bunny cupped her face to see how bad her cut was. She pulled back once his claw came into view, fearing that he too may harm her.

Bunny noticed her cringe and looked at his hand, "Aye, der' ain't nothing ta be scared of, shelia. D'ese claws are meant fer' fightin', not eattin'." He gave her a assuring smile that calmed her down a little.

Her fearsome expression didn't change the slightest, but she leaned a little so he could tend to her. It was only then Bunny noticed she was badly bruised on her left cheek and some kind of cream was smeared over it. "Huh- What's dat suppose ta do, 'cause it working." He mused as he wiped the cream off with his thumb, much to Tooth's protest.

"Stop that, I don't need your help, you rebel."

Bunny cocked a brow at her sudden mood swing,"She speaks, praise Manny." Bunny retorted as he picked a few flowers with curly lime leaves with blue petals that seemed to glow a faint blue.

Tooth scowled to herself as she crossed her arms,"I would have never been in that predicament if you and your friend hadn't kidnapped me!" She annoyance grew, seeing that somehow she amused him.

Bunny smirked at her comment as he crushed the flowers into mere pollen and grabbed another plant more like fruit, splinted it open and then sprinkled the polled into its juices. "This is goin' help with the pain and bruises, shelia."

She pulled her self out her fuming mind and allowed him to tend her, trying to ignore how gentle his actions were and how soft his fur was, the polar opposites of Pitch's ways. "Why did you take me and who are you? Why do you need me?" She bantered.

Unlike other people, Bunny took in every question, which surprised her a little. She was aware that she could be a chatter box at times. "Name's Bunny, lass and dat walking toothpick is Nightlight. We need you to help us over throw Pitch."

"What. Why," her voice was barely above a whisper but her tone was harsh nonetheless. She could never be apart of a mutiny against her husband, even if he was unfaithful, cruel, and abusive. She was betroth to him at birth and going against him could destroy many lives on the island and even start wars. Besides, from what she's heard, the people love Pitch. "No you can't do that, do you realize what will happen if you do. There is no one else worthy enough to rule!"

"Yes there is," Bunny retorted in a low voice. "'Ave ya ever 'eard of the good queen?"

Tooth focused her gaze onto the ground once hearing that title, "Yeah, I've heard of her." She shook her head as the myth started to faded. "But its just a legend, she doesn't exist. Everyone knows that."

"Your wrong, love. Dat legend is da only thing folks 'ave now a days." He took a moment to sigh and think back to how hard people live in the rebel sites. He placed a paw on her the shoulder and made eye contact, "It gives them hope." From the way she tiled her head and furrowed her eyebrows he could tell she was unfamiliar with the the word hope. "Hope is frail, but its 'ard ta kill too."

"I can't be apart of these, I can't."

Bunny's knowing smirk came back, "Well see, shelia."

"My name isn't shelia, its Toothiana" Tooth aggravation returned, but even she wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was related to defense, all she knew is that she couldn't develop a friendship with the rebels or show her soft side. If anything, she is not going to make their mission easy, every chance she gets she gonna run.

"Well den, Miss Toothiana, I reckon ya get some shut eye. We got a long day a 'ead of us tomorrow."

Toothiana didn't acknowledge him, but instead moved farthest away from him but still close to the fire. That night she used a few banana leaves as a blanket and bed instead of her soft king size bed and cotton pillows. The night was full of restless turning and Toothiana found herself staring up into starry night sky, silently wondering if she would ever get back home, that is, if she could even call it home.

**Well, chapter 3 has been re-written and hopefully this is better then the last. I'm also going to re-write chapter 2 because clearly you guys hate my writing. Yep, I downing my own work now. Do you see what a lack of reviews does to a person, it creates a low- self esteem monster! Ya know I'm starting to regret even posting this story. By the way, in my authors note of chapter 4, I said that I will write a short story called "self hatred" as a way of saying I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Well change of plans, I'm writing the first chapter of a sweettooth series called THIER SWEETEST MOMENTS, when I post the first chapter, hopefully chapter 2 of his story will be revised. Please review, please follow, please favorite, I don' expect much since this is my first fanfic but I would really appreciate it. Thanks and Bye.**

**- cajuncooking101 **


	3. Nameless

May The King Fall

Chapter 4

**VIOLENT DEATH AND SUPER NATRUAL ACTS OCCUR IN THIS SCENCE, READER DECRISON ****IS ****ADVISED **

The long, never ending hallway just seemed to get smaller and more narrow with every stepped they took. Narrow hallways were known for their deception, and murderous corners, the very next corner could hold a deadly surprise if someone wasn't careful. The rusty metal chains that held prisoners so long ago hung on the walls idly, but they were barely visible since weed like plants grew between the cracks in the stone walls and took the chains hostage. Large doors with bared windows were on each side of the walls, above them were numbers that labeled each cell. Some doors were lazily hanging off their hinges and would rock back and forth with that erring squeaking noise behind them. The knight who was carrying a unconscious Kathrine over his shoulders followed Pitch deeper into the lower levels of the palace, wondering why he was never told of this obscure level. The knight scanned the hallway in discomfort, truth be told, he didn't even know the palace went this deep or what this area's purpose was. He silently wonder what else the King has been hiding, quickly giving the back of Pitch's head a curious glance before turning away.

"Fifty-seven, fifty-eight, . . ." Pitch counted the numbers above the doors nonchalantly, allowing his hand to graze the top of the doors.

The knight's curiosity of this place was slowly growing within him as the walls seemed to shrink and less and less torches seemed to glow, eventually his curiosity got the best of him. Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "Sir, w-what is this place?" _Curses, I stuttered! _

Pitch turned down an even narrower hallway, "A place of forgotten dreams and misery I 'm afraid."

At last the duo came to this particular hallway that looked some what normal, except, only two doors rested in this hallway and those two doors truly caught the knight's attention. A stone door with anonymous carvings sat at the end of the hall and a prison door on the far left held a prisoner that seemed to be trapped there for far to long.

As the knight passed the prison door he tried to peer through the bared windows in order to cut out the slumped silhouette. The silhouette was kneeling in a pool of crimson that was clearly too thick to be water, the prisoner also had their wrist bonded by silver-red chains far above their head with only the small rivers of blood that traveled down their arm to refresh them. The figure's head tilted up slightly in his direction, green eyes made contact with his for only a moment. Those familiar dark-green eyes held their stare and for what ever reason he couldn't look away. The prisoner's thick, messy, ebony hair hung in front of their head as if a protective curtain, so the knight couldn't really tell who he was looking at.

"What are you doing?" Pitch voiced pierced the once still air so sharply that is caused the knight to jump.

"Sir," the knight forced his eyes not looked back in the cell. "Who's in the cell?"

"The owner of this land!" The prisoner shouted as rusty chains clinging together filled the air. She was standing near a dim lantern now, slightly swaying back in forth and stumbling over her own feet, probably from the lost of blood. Her messy, black hair stilled covered a few of her features, but the knight could make out enough to see that she was beautiful in spite of her current state. The green detailed dress that was perhaps gorgeous at one time was now ripped and holey and probably would serve a better purpose as a dish rag instead. On top of that, she struck a surprising resembles to Pitch in more ways then one.

Pitch laughed at her in amusement, as if she had said the most outrageous comment. "This island was yours, my dear. You see, you have faded into legend."

"LIAR!" She screeched.

"Oh really," Pitch turned to the confused knight and cocked his head towards the chained woman. "Who is she?"

The knights eyes grew wide at the question, he honestly didn't know who this lady was although he felt like he should. But he finally shrugged after battering his mind tiled it hurt, unable to lie to himself or his King. "I . . .don't know, sir."

"I thought so." A smug Pitch turned back to the chained woman with a devious glare in his bright eyes, something that seemed to only rial her up even more."See. Its like you don't even exist. Your just a legend and nothing more."

With that being the end of their intense conversation Pitch continued down the hall until he came to the stone door. The knight tightly sealed his eyes shut as the chained woman started to yell like a mad woman and shout insults towards the King.

As the King and the knight came up to the carved door Kathrine started to stir wake up, but she was to weak to move, let alone care about where she was or what her fate held for her.

The stone door before the duo was peppered in ancient markings and mysterious symbols. It probably weighed more then it looked. Pitch placed his hand on the carved door handle and gave it a harsh push until it was wide enough for both men to slip in.

As the two stepped in they were immediately greeted with an explosion of dust in their faces. But once the dust cleared and the coughing ceased, the room finally came into view. It was entirely made of stone blocks that worked their way up to the dome ceiling, but what struck the room as odd was its floor. The stone floor was carved into a spiral along with a dead language stretching across with it until it reached the middle of the room where it connected to a deep hole.

Spiders began to crawl down from their cobweb homes while the knight wrinkled his nose at the smell. The musty atmosphere held a hint of decay, it was clear this place hasn't been used in decades if not longer. The knight wasn't surprise to see rat corpses used as a feast for maggots in the corners.

Tarring his eyes away from the horrific room, he placed Kathrine on her knees on top of the first few spirals. "What is this place? What am I doing here?" She moaned almost breathlessly, for her eyes were still heavy.

No one answered her, instead the knight bounded her hands with rope behind her back and drew his sword out from its sleuths, in case she tried to escaped.

Pitch in the mean time closed eyes blissfully while inhaling. The knight looked in disgust, how the King could handle such a repulsive odor was beyond him.

"Your sword," Pitch said at last as he held out his hand towards the knight. The knight hesitated for a moment but eventually gave up his sword with a skeptical glance.

Pitch slowly wove his hands into Kathrine's velvety hair until he had a good grip, causing Kathrine to grit her teeth in agony. She knew what was about to happen, this will be her last breath, her last thought, her last everything. And she couldn't be happier, she just knew there had to be a better place beyond the clouds and hopefully she will be welcomed with open arms and comforting words. Besides, what God would allow such misery to exist on a once thriving island? Nevertheless, she will miss the island she used to call home and more importantly she will miss her dear lover Nightlight.

Snatched out of her stupor, Pitch placed the sharp blade at her throat as he tilted her head back in a odd and uncomfortable angle. "What a shame someone so young and . . . pure must suffer such a agonizing death. But alas, such as life, and everything must come to an end at some point, don't you think?"

"So true Pitch, and soon your rule here will end. I only pray that you will see it in your weakest state."

Pitch's face harden with aggravation at her comment, as he drew back the sword in the thick air, Kathrine's eye glued themselves shut while holding her breath. Then, with a grin that would have sent children running, Pitch allowed the ice cold blade to freely slice through her neck. Her mouth gasped for air, but none was available. She tried to scream, but it came out more of flooded cough. What was left of her airways was tattered and completely flooded with blood, her mouth began to fill with that dreaded taste of iron. Pitch released her with a sneer, allowing her to fall face first onto the floor while whipping his hands on his robe. She coughed and whizzed her last breath while her body went through there last moments of shivers until she finally fell limp and gave into death. In the background the knight stood still as stone, but on the inside he was silently shaking.

Both men stood watch as Kathrine's blood drained from her body and traveled throughout the spiral until it reached the middle and started to fill the deep hole, the color red being the only lively color in the room. As it traveled Pitch started to walk across the spirals and toward the hole, mumbling words and phrases only he understood. After a few moments of ancient chanting and mysterious hand gestures something started to move in the hole. Something in the hole jumped and bubbles started to form on the surface, the knight buckled his lips at the sight and desperately tried to swallow the growing lump in his throat. At last, a fit and ungodly body completely drenched in Kathrine's pure blood began to rise out of the hole, all at once a harsh wind from an anonymous source began to roar around the room. With it, a soft hum came, it seemed to be whispering the word, "Nameless," repeatedly.

As the wind grew the blood slowly began to drip off the body, revealing a pale faceless, scarred body with long, black shoulder length hair and stumbles.

The knight's hand found his forehead, he pressed on it in disbelief at what was in front of him. "By God, . . . the dead has arisen."

"Yes, yes it has," Pitch cooed as he walked up to the faceless man and cleared his throat. "Nameless, you were sentence to exile for 100 years, but today you have a chance to redeem yourself."

Nameless tilted his head in Pitch's direction, as a way of showing he was listening.

"You see," Pitch began. "My wife, the island's future Queen, has been taken by rebels. I want you to destroy those rebels who toke her from me. Do you understand?"

Nameless nodded, but before the King could walk away satisfied with himself, Nameless grabbed his shoulder and pointed to his head. Pitch needed to choose an identity for him.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot. Your name is . . . Boris, choose your appearance anyway you wish. I could care less."

Nameless, now known as Boris, doubled over as a new appearance began to form. Veins under his skin wiggled like worm under dirt as dumps begin to move up and down across his skin. Slowly his face took form and his mouth started to split open as a loud scream echoed off the wall. Pitch stood over him with no hint of confusion, it was almost as if he had no feelings. After a few minutes, Boris rose to his feet once again. He had the same thin face and hair, but now he also has dark blue intimidating eyes and thin lips that curved more in then out.

Pitch led Boris over to the door, completely disregarding Kathrine's lifeless corpse, "Now, do what you must."

Boris was then lead by the knight to the thrown room where some weapons and a troop were waiting for him. "And what is your title?" Boris ask in his deep sore voice.

"My Title?" The knight repeated, "Cupid .Q. Valentine senior, sir."

0000-ROTG-0000-ROTG

"LEAVE! LEAVE THIS PLACE!" The ghost like banshee wheeled through out the Midnight Garden with her arms stretched out and her mouth for longer then it should be. Sometime that night she had appeared and started screaming, claiming that the Guardians and Toothiana were invading her home. After she screamed the horse ran off to who knows where along with the carriage and everything in side, leaving the Guardians with nothing but the clothes Nancie gave them.

The trees reverberated constantly, it was becoming increasingly difficult for the Guardians and Toothiana not to go flying through the air since the banshee's screams acted like a tornado. The disembodied spirit was becoming impatient with the trio however, taking in the cool air of winter she released a yell that nearly caused Bunny's ears to burst. The snow flurries went flying as did the departed gray leaves resting in the snow, even the harsh winds of winter seemed to join in on the torment. The banshee seemed like at any minute her bottom jaw would finally give up and fall of her face since her jaw started to rip and holes began to penetrate her skin.

"Night!" Bunny shouted from his position at a large oak. He had Tooth backed up against the tree with his arm protectively around her to keep her from flying while Tooth hugged the tree. "Get the vine! Take this bloody she-devil out!"

Nightlight nodded firmly before turning his head against the winds to find a thick vine attached to a tree flapping in the wind. His trembling hand reached for natures rope, his fingers brushed against it lightly but it refuse to come any closer then that. The vine teased Nightlight to his last nerve, jumping forward Nightlight gripped the vine and pulled on it until it broke off the tree. Once the vine was safely in his hand he began to fiddle with. Tyeing the vine to a twisted branch that was shaped like a C, he took a descent size rock and began to climb up the tree until he reached the fifth branch. Luckily, the banshee was to busy fighting with Bunny to notice, the disembodied spirit will quickly learn that boomerangs can serve a descent weapon in the right hands. He took aim with his poorly constructed bow and arrow until he got a good eye on his target, finally, as if relived of all pain that had been plaguing him, he released the rock and at just the right angle it rammed right into the crock of her neck. The banshee's hand quickly flew to her gushing wound, releasing one last scream as her jugular finally popped and flooded the inside of her throat. A scream the Guardians where sure reached the ears of the palace.

Nightlight watched from his spot on the branch as the spirit wiggled and clutched at her wound, unknown to the feeling of warm blood rushing across her hand. At last the spirit melted into dust and sunk into the snow while her remains were blown away by the wind. "Is she dead?"Nightlight asked no one in particular.

"She was neva' alive, mate, just a nothe' restless spirit," Bunny replied as he placed his boomerangs back into its pack before turning to Tooth. She was shaking knee deep in the blistering snow, but Bunny couldn't tell if it was from fear or from the cold. Whatever was the cause of that distressed look on her face, he didn't like it, in spite of her stubborn nature she didn't deserve pain. He made his way over to her and gave her his paw, "Are ya alright, dat she-devil gave ya a right scare didn't she?"

Tooth looked a him from underneath her eyelashes, her face hard and her tiny hands turning red from holding on to the oak so harshly. "I-I'm f-fine." Her quivering voice seemed smaller then a mouse and she hated it, she couldn't let these rebels know she was afraid. They couldn't discover her weakness, her true fears, and she definitively won't tell them what she saw in those cold gray eyes of the banshee. Her greatest fears had to be kept secret for the sake of her own safety.

Unfortunately, Bunny and Nightlight saw right past her little charade, sharing a glance with one another they decided to talk to her later, when it's was warmer and hopefully with food in their bellies.

"Let's go," Bunny ordered. "No doubt those blokes of Pitch would be 'ere any min' it."

Nightlight once again nodded a confirm, Tooth only looked between the two before she trudged herself through the snow, earning glances of pity from both Guardians. It wasn't long before the trio reached the road again and thankfully the snow level was lower. But, this provided little comfort for Tooth. Seeing that she was shanking and hugging herself for what little warmth it provided, Bunny stealthily made his way over to her in hopes of not frightening her.

"Oi, . . . Shelia,-"

"My name is Toothiana, I believe we have discuss this before." Tooth retorted, silently wishing she sounded intimidating.

But that wish was quickly crushed when she heard his chuckle, "Yeah, ya right 'bout that, Miss Toothiana." Bunny stretched his paw back into his satchel and pulled out his ''gift'' for Tooth with out a second thought.

"Exactly, what did you-," her voice paused in midair as she felt something warm, soft, and long drape over her petite form. Her red hands rose up to feel the cloth, it was the clothes Nancie gave to Nightlight. The dark-green cloth was far bigger then her and as she marveled over the new source of warmth her hand grazed over the gold knitted letter G. Suddenly realizing who gave this to her, she looked up to see Bunny who was now far ahead of her, but that didn't stop the grateful smile that appeared on her face. A new and unusual feeling of butterflies began to stir in her stomach, a feeling she has never experience before and it scared her. But, to her dismay, the butterflies only grew until she felt them crawling up her arm to her cheek where they began to fluster a soft pink.

Picking up her pace a bit, she reached Bunny, "Hey, thank -,"her manners were quickly covered in a painful yelp as a arrow rammed its way through Bunny's leg.

His fur started to clump and dye a dark red as more and more blood oozed out his wound. "Crikey, that bloody arrow gone an' messed up ma' leg," Bunny cried out while falling up against a tree, grabbing onto his hide leg.

"Oh my . . Bunny are you alright?" Tooth was immediately by his side and expected his leg with delicate fingers.

"Do I bloodin' look alright?! I 'ave a bloody arrow in my leg," Bunny growled through gritted teeth, completely missing the scowl expression adoring Tooth's face.

While Bunny and Tooth were trying to get the arrow out without causing any more damage to Bunny's leg, Nightlight looked up to the horizon and found the shooter, or shooters.

Resting on the horizon was an army waving their weapons in the air like savages about to hunt, in the middle of that army was their leader riding a shadow mare. The leader may have been far a way, but his piercing blue eyes cut through the darkness and stared right into Nightlight, caring a certain glee of knowing something Nightlight didn't have a clue to. That glee melted in seconds however, and formed into a wicked glare as the leader's lips turned up into smirk. Raising his sword into the air and determination sinking into his voice, he yelled, "ATTACK!"

All at once, the army of men charged at the trio with shrieks of madness.

"Bunny, get up now!" Nightlight quickly turned on his heel and grabbed Bunny by the arm and pulled him to his feet.

Immediately, the trio ran deeper into the woods and tried their best to dodge the falling arrows.

_Don't look back, Don't look back,_ Tooth's mind barked, but her eyes disobeyed anyway. Turning her head back she saw the bright morning sky clouded with the murky showers of falling arrows, all aimed at the Guardians. For reasons she wasn't sure of, she feared for Bunny's well being almost more then her own.

Suddenly, a spark of sliver started to shine through the heavy bushes and trees just in front of them as the temperature started to rise a bit and cooler breezes began blow through as well. Behind them, Nightlight had stopped and pulled used arrows out of the ground, trees and even the arrow out of Bunny's leg, earning a few ugly curses from the rabbit, and shot them back at their enemies. Snatched out of her daze by Bunny she found herself backed up against a tree again with Bunny leaning on its bark heavily with his shoulder. Grunting and biting the corner of his lower lip in pain, Bunny still managed to draw out his weapons and throw them expertly at the charging army.

Bunny gripped Tooth once again, this time pulling her close so he could whisper something in her ear. "Follow the path to the end of the gates, and wait for us there."

Toothiana's mauve eyes grew wide at how blunt he was being, after all their differences and dislike for each other, he trusted her to wait for him. He trusted her not to run off and turn him in the King. He trusted her in general and like earlier, the butterflies returned as her cheeks darkened a pinkish hue. If they weren't in a direr situation at the moment, Bunny would have teased her about her blushing, but even he couldn't lie to himself. The faint glow around her face made her look, somewhat adorable in Bunny's eyes.

Tooth pulled herself out her daze once she saw that knowing smirk on Bunny, "OK, I'll be there."

Before Tooth could make her way down the path through thick plants and trees, a paw gripped her hand again. She turned back at Bunny and then back at their hands, their hands were tangled in a comfortable friendly way.

Bunny squeezed it reassuringly, "Be careful, a'right."

Tooth for a moment was at a lost for words, never before had Pitch acted this way towards her and yet this rebel seemed to have more concern for her then any other person she has ever met. But she manage to squeak out her reply, "I will."

He gave her firm nod and let her go.

She ran.

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS **

**Look at what I have posted at last, apologizes for taking so long but hey school is almost over and **

**I will have a lot of free time once I'm done with school and sorry this chap. is short. It was going **

**to be longer but hey you guys deserve something so here. Also, I'm re-writing chapter3 just to **

**spice **

**it up a bit and on top of that I have a surprise. I'm posting a angst/ comfort story about **

**Toothiana and the rest of the guardians. Its called, SELFHATRED(fluff, one-shot, angst/comfort) **

**. If you guys like it then I'll wright more but I'm okay with it just being a one chapter thing. **

**Please …... **

**review, follow, favorite, question, or else this story is being deleted, thats right review or else!Bye!**


	4. Falling in tears

May The King Fall

chapter 5: Falling in Tears

Pitch was in a happy mode, which of course struck the palace staff as odd since his fiancée is missing, but not everyone knew about that. He was practically waltzing down the many halls, but paid no attention to the scary artworks on the wall. He had just returned from a night on the town, he had scared a poor boy name Jackson Overland till he was pale like a ghost, but what he enjoyed the most was the fact that his nightmare was his greatest fear coming life: drowning in a frozen lake. If only he could see that come to life . . . perhaps one day he will.

But right now there were more important things at hand, and that was playing his fiancée for a fool till the wedding. He smirked at having a submissive little wife who would do any and everything to please him just to hear those three stupid words : I love you. Barging into his chamber he held a bouquet of wild flowers, "Tooth, I brought you something -." his words turned into a gasp once entering the empty room. Pitch growled through his tight shark teeth as he threw the flowers onto the bed, he was sure Boris would have returned with Tooth by now. "This is taking to long," Pitch mumbled impatiently as he ran a hand over his face.

He needs something to take his mind off of it, he walked a cross the room to pull on the ropes for service from the help and made his way over to his desk to look over some war plans and maps.

It wasn't long until he heard a soft, yet loud knock at the door. "Come in!" He answered, not even bothering to look up.

Nancie limped in as soon as he answered, a bandage wrapped around her head and covers most of her gray hairs, she uses a walking stick to support her stance. "Sir," she begins in a horse and soft voice. "You called for me?"

"Yes. Fix me something to drink will you – and make it strong. I need something to get my mind off of everything." He gestures to a table full of alcohol and fancy glasses on the other side of the room.

Nancie curtsied and fixes his drink, she then brought the full tray over to him and set it on the end of his desk. "If that will be all sir, I guess I'd be on my way."

"Wait," Pitch stopped her before she reached the door. "Stay, keep me company. I need to ask you some things anyway."

Nancie stood there uncomfortably for a moment, not entirely sure what was going on in his twisted head. The last time he had asked her something, she walked away with head wounds and a shattered spine, and that was only yesterday. The few nurses that are available to the servants said she was lucky to be a live and that her body could not handle any more blows.

"Sit," Pitch shouted impatiently. She quickly sat herself down in a near by chair.

She began to shake as her trembling words left her lips, "W-Whats troubling y-you, sigher?"

"I'm afraid, a lot my dear Nancie," he sighed as he drank from his cup and turned his head near a balcony, a beautiful view of the island fitted perfectly in the glass frame. But thats not what made him wince in memory, it was what had happen on that balcony many, many years a ago and the constant reminder near it, a baby cradle.

… …

_ "I'm gonna get help, Tooth. Just – just don't give up on me. . . please," Pitch begged at the end of the bed, near the point of crying fake tears but he held it back anyway._

_ "I can't live like this anymore, Pitch. I'm sorry." Tooth was backed up onto her vanity with a small suitcase in one hand. Earlier that night she had tried to sneak out of the bedroom while he slept to avoid conflict, she planed on staying in the royal cabin on the other side of the city. "Pitch, I think its best if we stay under separate roves until the wedding." _

_ "But - I'm gonna get better." _

_ "Thats not enough, Pitch." Tooth's face didn't change, and Pitch huffed in disbelief as he ran a hand over his face._

_ Breathing out through his nose he got off the bed and made his way over to Tooth."Fine. You can go."_

_ Tooth's eyes grew at least twice in size. "W-What! Really?" A huge toothy grin crossed her lips and just as she was about to pull him into hug, he roughly grabbed at her wrist. A gasp escaped her as he applied pressure, "P-Pitch, what are doing?"_

_ He pressed his lips on to hers before she could ask anymore, exploring her mint flavored mouth. When he pulled back a expression of lust filled his eyes, he bit the corner of his mouth as he eyed the rest of her. "If you really want to go, your gonna have to show me how bad you want it," Pitch smirk. _

_ "What." Tooth pushed him back defensively and picked up her suitcase again. She should have known he would try to trick her into doing such things in order to get what she wanted. She didn't even want much, she was perhaps as humble as they came but lately he has been coming home with flashy gifts of sorts to bribe her. It wasn't that she didn't like them, she did, but there always seemed to be a catch and frankly, Tooth didn't like the ideas he had been putting in her head. They were strange and gross, and sometime even dangerous. Though he was acting loving towards her, the things he wanted her to do were frightening and she believed that a wife can't ''owe'' her husband. She was finally fed up with him pushing the topic on her, besides its not like he cares anyway, he had forced him self on her before. She pushed pass him and began walking to the door, "I'll see you in a few month, Pitch. Good Bye."_

_ Just as she neared the door, Pitch grabbed at her feathered hair, locking his hand in it tightly and twisting it. Tooth yelped out in pain as she dropped her suitcase and her hands immediately flew up to her head. By instinct she started fighting and kicking, but Pitch kneed her in the back of her leg, causing her to fall forward. Pitch effortlessly flipped her over onto her back where he moved his hands to her wrist and held her down. " So you think I'm just going to let go with out getting something in return!" Pitch challenged as his eyes darkened to that angry monster Tooth has seen so many times._

_ A sharp pain shot up her spin and her lower stomach, "Pitch, please. Stop this, your hurting me, please get off." _

_ "Not until I get what I want."_

_ "No!" Tooth started to squirm underneath him, but he held his grip firm. Pitch's eyes never left her, she was starting to weep and cringe when he applied pressure to her wrist. Though he enjoyed the challenge she always gave him in her natural feisty nature, it was late and he was in no mood to fight and he knew she would put a good of one. _

_ Unless, he broke her. Unless, he really scared her to her core that she will be paralyzed with fear. Unless – he made a attempt to kill her. _

_ A smirk made its way across Pitch face. He swiftly got off her, but didn't loosen his grip. He began dragging her by her waist towards the balcony, he bashed through the glass door and held Tooth near the ledge. It was a good sixty feet drop to the bottom and though she has wings he had made sure she was never trained to use them. "This is the only way your going to leave here tonight." He shouted in her ear and pushed her farther over the ledge. _

_ The winds picked up to a furious paste, making it freezing cold. "No please, don't do this!" Fearful tears began to run down her cheeks, she tried to pry his hands away from her throat but he only tightened it to a point where her eyes were rolling to the back of her head and she began to feel faint. "S-s-s-stop th-th-this," she choked out through closing airways. "Ple-e-ease . . ." _

_ He held his stance for a while before loosening it enough for her to collapse onto floor, gasping and wheezing for precious air. Tooth tenderly massaged her throat as she took in deep breathes, looking up at Pitch from underneath her eyelashes, "What . . . is wrong . . .with you," she breathed heavily._

_ "Your stubbornness is the source of your pain," he answered a matter-of-factly. "If you just learn from your mistakes, your life here would be peaceful." He sneered at her now, after everything he wasn't in the mood anymore. She wasn't very appealing now anyway, bruised wrist and neck and a few scratches on her knees. He shook his head at her and turned away, "I don't even what you anymore, but you are not leaving this palace."_

_ "Your a monster," she yelled horsely back as she unknowingly placed a hand on her stomach. It felt firmer then she last remembered. "A crazy, deranged, monster! I hate you!"_

_ Pitch kicked her right in the stomach with out thinking twice, " You brought this upon yourself, woman, I – whoa!"_

_ Pitch hushed his ranting once seeing all the blood spewing from between Tooth's legs, her high pitched screams making him wince and cover his ears. Tooth wrapped her arms around her stomach and began hugging herself, she raise her hand slightly to look at all the blood staining her hand. "What have you done," her crying worsened and the pain that bloomed in her abdomen blossomed to her whole body. It felt like a million knives hacking her to pieces and Pitch just stood there, looking at her with disgusted wide eyes. "Go!" she shouted at Pitch, bringing him out of a daze. Shadows started to invade her vision. "Go! Go get the doctor." _

_ She only stayed up long enough to see Pitch bolt for the door. Hopefully, he won't leave her for death._

_ Later that night, Tooth found herself in bed surrounded by many faces. One that stood out was the royal doctor. He has a middle - aged man with gray and black hair and a sliver thick short beard, his usual friendly face showed pity and it sadden her. _

_ "Doctor, what happened?" Tooth only now realized how dry her mouth was._

_ The doctor grew even more depressed at her question and shot Pitch a dirty look. "Ma'am, I'm sorry to tell you this, but . . . you had a miscarriage."_

_ Her eyes grew as large as saucers, surely he must be mistaken, theres no way."What," she asked shakily , dreading the answer. A huge lump grew in her throat that felt like cotton and her eyes began to water. How could she have a miscarriage if she was never pregnant? Was she? It would explain her cravings and her morning sickness, but she still had her monthly. "No. No, you must be mistaken, I was still bleeding."_

_ "I now, sometimes, most woman don't stop bleeding until later on in pregnancy. You are one of those woman I'm afraid." The doctor stated a bit hesitantly. _

_ "And I lost it," Tooth tried to sit up but the nurses gently pushed her backed down. This can't be happening, she thought. She lost her first born, the information ran circles in her head that she let her baby die. She should have protected it, she should have known. A mixture depression and sorrow created a rock that took shelter in her stomach, she wanted nothing more but to crawl in a deep hole and die. Her hands covered her eyes as the tears began to fall. How could she have let this happen?_

_ "I'm sorry, ma'am. I wish there was something I could have done." the doctor began to pack up his things._

_ "How long," Tooth asked out the blue. "How far along was I?"_

_ "Two months."_

_ She started shaking her head as denial finally hit. "No,no this can't be! I should have known!"_

_ "Its understandable that you didn't, ma'am. You weren't even showing." he sighed and made is way to the door with the nurses close behind. "I'm sorry - You should stay in bed until you stop spotting, OK."_

_ Tooth nodded, not really caring how long she spotted or how much pain she was in. She just didn't care anymore. Life isn't fair._

_ After they left Pitch sat next to her, she wasn't sure where he was when she was given the news but she didn't care. She doesn't want see him, she knows he caused this. "Toothiana, I-"_

_ "Shut up," she spat bitterly, not caring if he struck her. "Just don't say anything."_

_ Life isn't fair._

… …

He never forgave himself for that, and promise to pay extra attention to Tooth from a far. To notice if she was eating more, gaining weight or having mood swings, but she hasn't shown any of those signs. And its difficult for him to break the old habit, he doesn't understand it him self but he just loves to watch her suffer.

Every time he sees her twitching in her own pool of blood he gets a rush of control. Power suddenly flows through him and he just can't stop until his ecstasy of power is complete, and apparently the only way is to finish what he started is through brutal beatings. The next he knows is his fists ramming in her flawless face and leaving bruises, kicks more passionate then any kiss stump her to the ground into mere dust and leave blood trails as his marks. Gray claws clap down her throat and squeeze it shut till her bright complexion changes to the dreaded deadly pale and her eyes role to the back of her head as if she was possess. Somewhere through it all, her fear hits a all time high and how he loves to taste that bittersweet anxiety.

And at last, when Tooth seems to be on the verge of death, she does unthinkable and it amazes him every time: she stands. She rises before him on the same tiny feet he was sure he had broke, but nonetheless she stands and breathes. Her heart may have withered but it never stopped beating, perhaps her bones are more fragile but they heal to their strong original self once more. To watch this small girl, this – woman – avoid death over and over again was beyond entertaining, it was satisfying in a way only she could pull off. It is then when she spits out the crimson blood from her mouth that he nows his power lust is finally complete. He must have her for his power lust to continue because its just to good to give up. They have a interesting relationship, but then again, being ordinary is so boring.

"Nancie," Pitch began. "How did Tooth take it when she found out about my concubines?"

Nancie sighed at the question, she remembers all to well on how hurt she was. She even tried to cancel the wedding as soon as the rumors were proved to be true, but when that plan failed she spent days locked in her room. No ones knows what she was doing in there, the doors only opened for room service or when Pitch was either leaving or entering the room. Other than that, nothing. So it was no surprise when rumors of all sorts began to travel through out the palace:

_ "I heard she cries herself to sleep in the bathroom."_

_ "I heard from a friend that shes drinking her self death but her body just won't give out."_

_ "Someone told me she was begging the King to be faithful and has been trying to 'persuade' him a lot lately."_

_ "_She took it rather horribly, sigher. I don't know what she did, but I do know she was never the same."

"Do you think she will say 'I do' at the wedding?" Pitch finished off his drink, feeling slightly light headed.

"Perhaps," she answered honestly. The way the two have been going at it and now with her disappearance, Tooth may finally break. "But, I can not speak on her behalf. It is not my place."

Suddenly, Pitch moved away from his desk. Nancie cringed in fear, thinking he will strike her for putting doubts in his head, but instead he moved to the balcony. He look out over the island and caught a glimpse of a burnt building that use to be lively, but no sign of Tooth. "Where on Earth are you?"

ROTG-ROTG-ROTG

Boris coughed out some blood, wincing at the pain his body was in. It felt like hundreds of needle points were running circles all over his joints. His trembling arms shook underneath his weight which seemed heavier then before, but he resisted the urge to fall into the soft snow, instead he looked at his defeaters. He couldn't believe it, he – he just couldn't believe it, how could two mere guardians defeat this army? His army, how did they defeat him of all people?

But their victory won't last, he thought bitterly, it never does. One way or another, he will have their head on a silver platter and he will enjoy and savior every moment of their pathetic whimpering. To just imagine having the pleasure to end the life of a rebel brought a smile to his lips. He looked up at the two fighters standing above him, he began to laugh a thin mad-man laugh, " You haven't won, you won't win." Boris flashed a red tooth stained smile.

Bunny kicked him right in the stomach with out even thinking, God how he hate that smile. Bunny suddenly grabbed a hold of his collar, "Look mate, if theres somin' about me you gotta know, it's that I'm relentless. I ain't giving up no matta' what."

"Your also a filthy rebellious fool," he sneered. His tauting laughing became stronger. "You will always be below me, below every body."

"You don't know me."

"I know you let your family die." Bunny's eyes grew wide, how on Earth did he know his family is dead? "I know you can never protect those you love." Bunny's fist smacked right into Boris nose before the hunter could utter another word, knocking the hunter out cold.

Nightlight stood back watching the two converse, slowly he placed a hand on bunny's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Bunny used the base of the tree to stand, slightly wincing at the pain in his leg. That arrow will leave one nasty scar.

Nightlight saw his grimacing stance and smirked at how he tried to hide it. He crossed his arms a shook his head as if scowling at a younger brother, "You know, if like I can help you."

"Don't need it," Bunny answered through gritted teeth and short breathes.

Nightlight shook his head again and started to laugh, "Yeah, well, your gonna get it so..." Nightlight grabbed a hold of Bunny's arm and swung it over his shoulder and wrapped the other arm around his middle torso. Once the two had worked out a stance they began to limply walk down the path and through the massacre of soldiers.

The garden's temperature once again began to change, the snow that covered the ground melted into mere frost and fresh dew. The cold air warmed to crisp breezes, and to Bunny's delight, it was way more tolerable than winter. A flash of light shone through heavy leaves of trees, shining through the red, orange, and yellow leaves. The warm colors complimented the purple – orange morning sky, and at last the end of the gates came into view. Unlike the front gates, they weren't sliver and rusty, they were bright gold and cleaned. They realized the winter wonderland had shifted into the crisp weather of Autumn. A true sight to behold.

When they passed the gates, they were greeted with a small middle class village. The people dressed well but could go with more food and medical help. The cobblestone streets burst with activity that no one notice them, even the guards seemed distracted by the barely dressed autumn fairies. Suddenly, a loud rustle came from a thick orange bush closest to them. Both guardians drew out their weapons and quickly got into their defensive stance. The rustle became louder and faster, and just when the two were about to attack, a small defenseless fairies pops out.

"Tooth?!" Bunny asked as he lowered his weapons and raised a brow. Suddenly realizing their in the open, he grabs her arm and pulled her behind a cottage, "Wha- Wha are ya sneak in around bushes for?! Ya nearly gave me a heart attack."

"You told me to hide, remember?" She giggle at his tiny outburst. It was nothing like Pitch, while his was full of anger and disappointment, Bunny's was more like a father or older brother tone. She felt like a child who had been caught red-handed by a teacher, but that didn't stop her giggles from flourishing.

Bunny raised a brow at her.

"Sorry," she laughed. But her laughter soon died once seeing his wound, the arrow left a horrible hole in his hide leg and from the looks of it, it just got worse during the fight. "Bunny, your leg. We have to get you to a clinic immediately!" Tooth worriedly circled him and began to check if there were any more wounds. And to her horror, there was, cuts and bruises caked his whole body much like Nightlight. It wasn't till now that she realized that Nightlight had a black eye, luckily it wasn't to bad, just a little swollen.

"No, I'm a'right, shelia. Just a little banged up is all," Bunny reassured and pushed pass her, making his way to his next destination.

"Is he always this stubborn?" Tooth asked Nightlight.

"Yeah," he sighed and began walking a head of her. "But he's a good guy once you get to him."

After a while of walking behind buildings and sneaking past guards they reached their destination. It was a large abandon wooden building with a stone chimney with smoke pouring out, it probably served as a place to store food or other supplies long ago. It didn't look like much from the outside but Tooth learned a long time ago not to judge by appearance. The front doors had many markings across it, scratched up names, hearts and other doodles, however there was one that caught her eye. A ''G'' carved and then painted gold, it was so small it was barely noticeably.

"Where are we?" Tooth asked as she unknowingly moved to stand behind Bunny. A small part of her was tempted to hold on to Bunny's paw for protection, but her stubborn more independent side wouldn't allow it.

"Its a rebel safe house . . . I guess. Well not really – its a, you know what forget it. Lets go in and you can see it your self." Nightlight rambled and finally raised a hand to knock on the door just like he did at Kathrine's.

Three knocks, a man peaked and asked whats their name and their purpose and of course Nightlight answered the code as if a broken record.

The door then swung open to reveal a very large monstrous - looking ogre, his oder was so strong it felt like rotten red peppers began rubbing against the guardian's noses. He was a descent seven feet, taller if he didn't slouch and judging by his different shades of green skin, peeling spores and oozing bumps they could take a lucky guess he didn't bathe often. If ever. Bushes of mushrooms and other plants covered his back like a blanket. Long over grown choppers curved out of his mouth to form a natural sneer at the girl in the group.

Tooth gulped at the intimidating monster and stepped a bit closer to Bunny, slightly asking for refugee in his shadow. Surprisingly, he didn't push her away. Instead, he gingerly took her much smaller hand in his and gave it a gently squeeze.

"Don't worry," she remembers hearing him say, she was still a bit stunned by the gesture she couldn't think straight. That rebel had that effect on her. "Dis bloke 'ere ain't gonna lay a fing'a on ya, not while I'm 'ere. K."

She nodded, "Ok."

By then Tooth had decided to take deep breathes the whole time they were there and keep a iron grip onto Bunny. The building on the inside was no different from the out side. Everything was made out of wood, the walls, the floor, the furniture, even most of the decoration was wood work but painted in warm fall colors. Rugs blanked the floor and a fire burned in the hearth of the chimney warmed a bronze pot over it. Perhaps lunch was cooking. Tooth's stomach had immediately growled and her mouth watered in hunger. She's been having cravings since waking up this morning. In the far back of the one room was a desk and a elderly man. The man was pale as the moon with age marks cutting into his skin, glassy blue eyes and a long white beard that came to a point at the end.

"Do my eyes deceive me," The aged man rose from his seat as he pushed his round glasses back in place, using a twisted cane for support. "Aster, Nightlight!"

Tooth's eye grew at what the man said. _Aster?_

"Its good ta see ya too, Ombric," Bunny proudly shook the mans hand and gave him a pat on the back.

_Aster?_

Nightlight did the same with the same amount of warmth in his greetings, Ombric turned to Tooth with a smile like her father use to wear. "And who is this young lady?"

"Toothiana, sir," she quickly shook hands with him and lightly blushed when he placed a kiss on it.

Ombric turned back to Bunny and Nightlight, now wearing a expression a worry and curiosity. "Not that I'm not happy to see you – but, why are you here? I don't remember seeing any signals."

"We had some technically difficulties," Nightlight shrugged. "But thats not important, what's important is that you help us get to the next city. Ombric, we need access to the tunnels."

"Yeah, and you owe us, mate," Bunny quickly blurted out and pointed a finger a Ombric. "I designed those tunnels for ya, too."

Ombric had already sat back in his chair and had taken a bowel full of vegetable broth from one of the ogres. Tooth licked her lips at the food and wonder if it tasted as good as it looks. Ombric caught her staring and smirked at her, though she didn't acknowledge him.

He held the bowel out slightly to her, "Are you hungry?"

Tooth quickly looked away, feeling bashful all the sudden and childish. _Curse these mood swings! __What the crud is wrong with me today? _

Some how Tooth, Bunny, and Nightlight found themselves seated around Ombric's desk, all enjoying a warm meal. Tooth licked the whole bowel clean and didn't even bother using her manners, she didn't even notice the men snickering at her. They were too busy planning, just like at the palace the three men discussed politics and war planning so Tooth zoned out for the rest of the time being.

By the time they were done, the guardians seemed anything but happy.

"Whats wrong with you guys?" Tooth walked besides Bunny and gently squeezed his hand to get his attention.

"Didn't ya hear what Ombric said?"

Tooth shook her head with a smirk appearing, "Nope. Not really, no offense but you men can get so – boring – when talking about politics."

"Yeah, well, while you were in la-la-land we find out we gotta get 20,000 worth of gold form the treasury back to Ombric ASAP."

Tooth gasped and look over at Nightlight, hoping what Bunny said wasn't true. But she got a nodded in response from him too. "Why would he need that much anyway?"

"Turns out Ombric has been paying the guards to keep quiet," Nightlight answered and ran a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh. "If we don't get it tonight we're gonna be a day behind schedule and we just can't have that."

Tooth wanted to deny it, but it would serve not good. "Where do get the money?" she asked with little hope in her voice.

"The tower," Bunny pointed to a stone built tower and tiled roof in the center of the village. It was at least a hundred feet in height, there was also six rows of windows so that meant there were six floors with guards on each one.

Tooth sighed and her shoulders slumped, "Great, just great. So . . . how do we get in."

Both men shared a glance with each other and then glanced at Tooth with large grins.

Tooth saw them staring and began to look around and behind her, "What? Why are you looking at me like that? . . . . Oh no, oh no, no, no, no you can't be serious."

"How good at flirting are you?" Bunny smirked at her.

"I am not doing this!"

ROTG-ROTG-ROTG

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Tooth sat on a stump with her arms crossed stubbornly and her brows connected, for the first time in a two days she was wearing make up and revealing attire. She wore a short strapless, orange dress with a dip in the back to expose her wings, it's enterialy made out of large leaves that came very close to fabric. And around her waist was a root like belt with a small yellow flower as the buckle.

Bunny and Nightlight convinced some autumn fairies to loan her some make up and clothing, she wasn't sure, but she had a feeling that those were the fairies messing with her husband. They were pretty enough and judging from how they dress and conned every man that walked their way, they would absolutely take advance of her fiancée in his drunken state of mind. It would explain him disappearing so often . . .but what else is new in her relationship.

"Oi," Bunny snapped his fingers in front of a zoned out Tooth. "ya still got yer head, shelia?"

"oh, um, yes I – I got it." She shook her head of her screwed up life and stood up. "So, do you really think this will work?"

"I'm sure of it." He smiled at her petite yet hour glass figure. But it isn't his place to admire a engage woman, he was raised better.

Nightlight came from around a corner with a bag of weapons, courtesy of Ombric, and handed a few to Bunny. The many blades and deadly objects were well concealed, and both men couldn't help but admire at it. They grabbed what they could and left to encircle the tower, leaving Tooth to do what it do.

"Ok, ok, you can do this girl, you can do this," She reassured herself and looked out to see two tall buff guards on both sides of the only entrance. Taking a deep breath she plucked one of her blue feathers and made her way over the guards, seductively swaying her hips from side to side.

The first guard definitively took notice and glued his eyes to her very exposed legs and thighs, he smirked as he noticed her walking his way. _Well, this is gonna be a __good day after all! _He thought to himself.

Tooth noticed him smirking and with a smirk of her own she decided to walk to the other guard instead, but not before carefully brushing her hip against his leg while doing do so. She cleared her throat, "Excuse me, hon." she waved the blue feather around the second guards face, causing him to crack a smile and look at her.

"I just lost arrived in town and looking for someone to show me a good time," she smiled and eyed him up and down. " Maybe you can help me, your definitively _bigger_ than my last man."

The first guard stiffen up a bit, a little jealously that the other guard was getting the attention from the feathered fairy, but pleased that he had great view of her behind.

"Hm, you must heard about me, darlin'. You haven't had a good time until you a night with me." he leaned down her level, "But I must warn you, you ain't gonna be walking right for a long time."

Tooth had to put on a fake smile once smelling his obvious colon. "Mm, well, I like living dangerously."

"Hey, you," he called out to the other guard who seemed to be fuming under his breath. "Keep watch will ya. I gotta show this gal the town," he took Tooth's hand and began to walk away.

Out of no where a thick rope wrapped around the guards neck and a paw clap down over his mouth, muffling and struggling became frantic. All he heard was a Aussie accent saying, ' Ya should 'ave neva left ya post, ratbag.' and blacked out.

Nightlight had done the same with the other guard and now had hid both in an abandon shack, Tooth stood there for a good bit before it all sunk in.

"I flirted," she shouted before clapping her mouth shout and started to giggle uncontrollable. "I flirted, I really did it, he fell for me and not the other way around. Oh my gosh I flirted, ha ha ha." Tooth started to laugh as a new feeling of self confidence began to flow through her, it felt warm and tingly all over. She never wanted the feeling to go away. A pat on the back made her spin around to face bunny, "Did you see me, I can't believe I just did that." She couldn't believe how much of a child she sounded like right now, but who cares!

"I saw ya shelia, now all ya gotta do is flirt just a few more times until we reach the top of the tower and get the gold."  
>"Yeah, sure, whatever," Tooth waved him off and began walking into the building. "Well come on guys."<p>

ROTG-ROTG-ROTG

Boris had woke up a little after Bunny and Nightlight left, he felt his clothes heavy with his own dried blood and his limbs weak from either being broken or fractured. His eye lids felt heavy and his body begged for him to stay slumped in the soft snow. But he pushed a side the pain and stood up, he cradled his broken left arm as he limply made his way back to the palace, when he gets back he betta get a really large pay check.

By the time he returned he was healing at a rapid pace, being the expert shape shifter he was came with its perks, one being an incredible immune system.

"What do you mean they got a way?! God – your a pathetic excuse of a hunter," Pitch roared at the hunter who seem to care less what the king thought of him. "How could you let this happen, huh! "I offered you your freedom!"

"My freedom I will receive." Boris retorted and hopped out of his armchair. "I said they got away and defeated my army, but I never said I wouldn't find the man that toke your wife."

"I want you to kill him," Pitch slurred. Boris had already told him a 6''1' rabbit and pale teenager kidnap Tooth and it would be embarrassing and a down right disgrace if he lost his fiancée to likes of them.

"And I will," Boris replied and began to pace around the room in deep thought. A smirk tugged on his lips at the sudden feeling tingling in his hands. It was almost a battle between fire and ice, a sharp sensation that he had missed for far to long. He was evolving, his powers growing and that only made his smirk grow as well.

"What are you smiling at," Pitch shouted and downed another glass of wine. This was his fifth glass today and he hadn't even had lunch yet, it wasn't even noon. "If you haven't noticed my wife isn't here, my enemy is ahead of me, and more importantly the most crucial war of this bloody era is going to take place in two days! And you are smiling!"

Boris rolled his eyes at the king before turning to face with smug look, "Technically, she isn't your wife yet."

Pitch threw his hands in the air with a huff and stared at hunter in disbelief and shook. "You know your right, you are right. Lets talk about my grammar lessons instead of, oh I don't know, our next move in battle!" He then took a seat on the edge of his desk and crossed his arms. "So, . . . lets talk grammar."

Boris ignored his obvious sarcasm and continue to silently bask in power. "I'm evolving."

"What?"

"I said I'm evolving, my power is changing for the better." Boris sighed in bliss as another wave hit him.

"Really?" Pitch scratched his chin. "Well, how are they changing – I mean what new power are you gaining out of this."

Boris smirk, "I can feel them, all of them, where they are and what they know."

This caught Pitch's attention, if Boris can feel them then he can find them in no time and if he knows what they know, he can find the rebellion hid out and finally crush those pest like scum under his shoe. But he needed to be certain. "Prove it," he ordered bluntly.

Boris huffed in humor a bit, "Alright, hide a possession of yours, I won't look." He turned around to face a wall and closed his eyes.

The Nightmare King looked around his study for what to hide and where to hide it, his study was massive and even though it was daylight it was still dim, he rarely opened the curtains anyway. On his mahogany desk was paperwork, quills, and ink, picking up a quill pen he placed it in the insides of a black piano.

"Alright," Pitch sat back on his desk and crossed his arms again. "Impress me, _boy._"

He tried to ignored the insult by closing his eyes and mumbling insults back, he brought his hand out in front of him and allowed it to hover over the desk, chair, and fire place until he finally got a vibe of what was out of place. He open his eyes slightly and looked over at piano with a smirk on his lips.

"To easy," he mumbled as he pulled out the quill from underneath the pianos hood. He held the quill out smugly at Pitch. "Impress?"

"As a matter a fact, I am." Pitch got up and started towards the door. "Lets see what you can find amongst my wife's things."

"Fiancée."

"Shut Up!"

ROTG-ROTG-ROTG

By now Tooth had flirted her way to the top tower rather easily, she couldn't believe how easy the guards were and not to mention she recognize a lot of them receiving a promotion a year prior, apparently they didn't deserve it. When the three finally made it to the top tower they could feel the heat from the sun seeping in through the roof and how stuffy the air was. It reminded Tooth how musty the seller was at the palace.

The double doors in front of them was locked, but that didn't stop Bunny and Nightlight from breaking the hinges and kicking it open.

"Oh – my – gosh," Tooth stood in awe at the mountain of gold and jewels in front of her. There was so much that they had a glow and even statues of people with bejeweled eyes. Coins were scattered across the floor and gold bricks stacked on top of each other.

"Jackpot!" Nightlight ran into the room with his bag and began filling it in seconds, a joyful grin never leaving his face. Bunny and Tooth not to far behind. The three were so caught up in their gold mine they didn't notice the large figure standing in the door.

"I knew I'd find you here." That voice caused the trio to stop in their tracks and turn slowly towards the source, suspense building like in a horror film. That statement alone froze time on the outside of the building's walls.

Boris, now clad in new armor and a blazing sword in one hand, stood in the door way with a similar glint in his eye. His target was Toothiana, but his were on Nightlight, "Oh, boy, I almost forgot to tell you."

Nightlight and Bunny pulled out their weapons and stood protectively in front of Tooth. "What do have to say that so important?"

He smirked and held his sword with pride. "I killed your girl."

Da da daaaaaaaaaa, sorry for not posting a lot during the summer but my school hours are flexible so my post more during the year and the chap was suppose to be longer but a thought this was a ok cliffhanger. Also, since I haven;t been getting reviews I just gonna finish the story at my pace and then start another with a few co-writers. So oh well, good bye, review, follow, fav.


	5. A Turn of Events

May the King Fall: A Turn of Events

Tension.

That's perhaps the only way to describe the musky air in the tower after Boris announced his crime.

_"I killed your girl." "I killed your girl." "I. Killed. Your. Girl."_

After that everything just froze to a stop, it was so quiet that a butterfly would have halted its flying in fear someone in the room will just snap. Bunny tightened his grip on his boomerangs and Nightlight, Nightlight was in shock. Boris' voice, his devilish smile, ran rapid in his mind while Boris' crime played in the background. _"I killed your girl."_

Boris drew out his sword; it captured the gold's light and foreshadowed his features that made him look even more a sinister than normal. At least four soldiers came up behind him and mirrored his actions with their own variety of weapons.

Nightlight final snapped out of reverie, his eyes grew wide for a moment once hearing Boris, he hoped he misheard him or his ears were playing tricks on him but his eyes narrowed into a death glare the next. Bunny and he began to rise and draw their weapons as well, protectively standing in front of Tooth.

"What are you talking about, Boris? You don't even know if I'm seeing anyone," Nightlight challenged.

Boris smirked and eyed the rabbit and fairy in the room, "How do you think I got here? Her blood was so…unique, if you will, that it brought me back from the damnation of a prison I was locked in." He began to walk in, swinging his sword nonchalantly but still kept his guard up. "And to correct your sentence; you _were _seeing someone."

Nightlight felt his stance stiffen like a board and an unbearable hot, white fire was lit like a match inside of him, clouding his vision to a smoky red and it quickly began to spread to his head. The only thing he desired know was to feed his lust for Boris death or die trying.

Just as Nightlight was about to launch himself at Boris, Bunny place his arm in front of him, "You must be off your rockers, mate if ya think you are about to fight alone. We'll end 'dis like real men." He looked at Boris, "Most of us."

"Then let's stop this woman talk and finish this!" Boris shouted.

In an instant, the space between good and evil closed and skilled fighters collided with one another, steal to steal struck like lighting and battle cries of victory and pain ringed out the tower. Tooth had took cover behind a stack of gold bricks just before the battle began and was now hastily searching for a weapon, a sword, a dagger, anything that could knock someone out cold and wasn't too heavy to hold.

As she searched, a soldier with bloodshot eyes and a devilish aura crept up to her and grabbed at her shoulders and began wrestling her to the ground as she kicked and squealed in protest.

"Stop fightin', darlin',"the soldier yelp when her elbow came in contact with is rib cage. She was surprisingly strong for someone her size.

"Or else what?! I will never stop fighting and I will never go back!" She would have stopped herself and taken back what she said, but if she did, she would regret it. She meant what she said; she didn't want to go back to being imprisoned, abused, and reliving Pitch's alcoholic episodes every other night. In fact, she was sure of it. Tooth has had more freedom, adventure, and independence with two rebels in two days then she has had in an entire life time with Pitch. More importantly, she was for once, happy.

"Suit yourself, but you only brought this on yourself," his hands clapped down around her feathered neck and pressured it closed. Not enough to kill her, but enough to cause her to black out.

Her mouth gasped open and her eyes bulge, much like her mind her hands were moving across the floor in panic trying to find something that could save her. She cursed so many colorful words in her mind as he choked her; she cursed so many names when her hands only came across pennies and pennies and more pennies.

Just as she could feel her eye lids growing heavy and a throbbing pain on the side of her head, a furry arm wrapped around the soldier's neck and began pulling him away from Tooth. She quickly took advantage of the situation and scooted to a sitting position, rubbing her neck tenderly and coughing.

Bunny choked the struggling soldier all the while kneeing him in the back. The soldier grunted and coughed like a squealing pig through it all, just as his face was turning blue, Bunny pulled away and bashed their foreheads together, knocking the man out cold. The poor soldier landed in a pile of gold coins and diamonds, slowly sliding down the slope until he was on the floor.

"We've got to stop meetin' like this, lass," Bunny breathed and helped Tooth to her feet.

"Aw," she joked whole-heartedly. "I thought you liked being my knight in shining fur."

"As if, too much work looking after your feather hid," he grumbled but even the corners of his lips turned up in a smirk. Tooth will definitely have to bring that up along with is real name: Aster. It was then she noticed it was quite in the treasury, that there were only two soldiers dead in the room. Where was Boris and his soldier, where was Nightlight?

Turning to Bunny with confusion all over her face, she asked, "Um, Bunny, where's Nightlight?"

"Don't worry about him, I got that covered." He waved her off.

"But-"

Bunny took ahold of her shoulders and looked right into her eyes, "What I need you to do is get the cash down for Ombric, can you do that?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Good," with that he pulled a sword form out of the unconsciousness soldier's belt and made his way into the hallway, where Nightlight was currently fighting Boris and a soldier.

She heard the clinging of metal and the gruff grunts of men in pain. But she brushed off the music of battle like they were unwanted pest on her shoulder and went to work.

Grabbing some rope and the full bags of gold Bunny and Nightlight filled she began tying them closed. After several large bags of gold were ready she quickly threw open the only window in the room, the sun had set tremendously and a few stars appeared in the distance were the sky was a dark blue. She had no idea time could fly by so quickly, but this was no time to wonder in the clouds, she had work to do.

Looking downward at the small town she noticed that the towns-people had retired for the night, she distantly remembers Pitch telling her that the lower class had a curfew for the safety of others. At the time it made since and she believed him, but as she dropped the bags onto a stack of hay below her, she can't help but feel foolish for being so stupid. Then, she tied the end of the rope to a gold statue of a nude woman with ruby eyes and threw the remaining parts of the rope out the window.

She dropped her last bag when Nightlight came bursting in, bloody, bantered and all. If the room was darker Tooth would have screamed bloody murder and slapped the bantered man out of fear, but she didn't. Instead, she rushed over to him and allowed him to lean him her. "Tooth," he breathed, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. "There's a chance you and Bunny can make it out of here . . . but I'm staying."

"What!" Tooth practically screamed before she clapped her hands over her mouth in embarrassment. "What do you mean 'you're staying'. Night we can't leave you."

Though it warmed his heart to know he meant something to his fellow rebels, he simply couldn't bare another moment or guilt knowing that his Kathrine was taken from him and he, like the weakly he was, had done nothing. He wasn't even aware of what had occurred until he heard it from the devil's henchmen himself. Too clearly for his liking, he thought back to the intense conversation he was having with Boris while they battled it out on the staircase. Slash after slash Boris taunted him with deceptions of Kathrine's death. He spoke of her blood retreating from her, how she tried to breathe through her broken throat and how probably right know she was rotting away in his former prison with the maggots. It would be an understatement to say that they loved each other; one might say they were Romeo and Juliet. It was only fair that they ended it that way: til' death do us part they all ways say.

Nightlight took Tooth's hand in his, ". . . Because there's nothing left for me here anymore, Tooth."

Tooth, with her free hand over her heart, was near the break of tears and a few ran down her cheek. "You can't. . . I won't let you."

"I'm afraid this isn't your choice." Just as he let go of Tooth's hand Bunny shouted from the stair case.

"Nightlight! Get your pale arse out here 'n help me."

Nightlight smirked at his comrade harsh tone, but smiled none the less, he turned back to a still stunned Tooth. "Duty calls, just do me one last favor."

She could only nod.

"Look after that big lug for me, Bunny may be harsh but he needs someone like you." She didn't know what he meant by that but he spoke again before she could ponder on it any more. "Stay here."

Before she could argue he left and slammed the door shut, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

By the time Nightlight made it to Bunny, the second soldier that had been assisting Boris now had a slit throat and was bleeding out on the gray, stone stairs. Nightlight shuddered at the thought of that being him, but he was also willing to die for the good of the island, for his friends. Bunny and Nightlight fought side by side and they weren't surprised when Boris put up such a fight though his chances of winning were dwindling.

"You go ahead," Nighlight shouted to Bunny, taking control of the fight and began closing in on Boris so it was only them two. "I'll catch up with you."

Bunny shook his head and tried to re-enter the fight, "Forget it, mate. I ain't going anywhere."

Nightlight smiled at that but knew he would have to take things into his own hands if his friends were going to make it, if Boris and himself will go down with the tower, so be it. "I knew you wouldn't. So I'll do it for you." Nightlight took a swing at Boris's abdomen and was rewarded with a yelp of pain as Boris doubled over ever so slightly to wrap his arm around the wound. Nightlight took that to his advantage and kicked him hard in the chest, knocking him down a few steps.

Before Bunny could give him a compliant and continue on with the attack Nightlight turned around and pointed the sword at him.

"Night, mate, what are you doing?" Bunny asked in pure bewilderment.

He sighed heavily and made eye contact, hard and cold, "I'm saving you." Nightlight turned and grabbed one of the many lit lanterns that hung on the wall that lit the dark stairway; he made eye contact with Bunny and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry,' and threw the lantern down on the ground, not too far from Bunny's feet.

Immediately, the oil in the lantern spread along with its partner in crime the flames. Red, that was all Nightlight saw before he threw down another one and another until the whole stair case was up in flames and he was certain Bunny would have no choice but to leave him behind. Taking a breath, he turned around and charged in to the dimly lit staircase where he continued to fight Boris.

Boris and Nightlight fought as if their lives depended on it, which it did, but none the less they fought quite furiously and aggressively. By the time they were surrounded by the hungry flames they were panting and bleeding as if it were sweat.

"I got to hand it to you, kid," Boris panted from both intense heat and weary tiredness. "I haven't had many good fights, or at least any that could satisfy me, but you. . . you are exactly what I have been waiting for."

"Is that right," he challenged, circling him like he was his prey.

"Yes it is. Which makes it so disappointing to kill you, but hey, at least you get to be with your girlfriend again. Huh?"

Nightlight charged at Boris and pushed him up against a wall, the flames engulfing them both and though Boris tried to get away from the fire, he simply couldn't escape Nightlight's grip. "If I go down," Nightlight grunted loudly over Boris's pain filled screams through clenched teeth, "Then you're coming with me."

ROTG-ROTG-ROTG

Bunny looked out over the window, though the rope didn't end as closely to the ground as he would prefer, it would do for now.

"Bunny, did you know Nightlight was staying!? Where is he?" Tooth spoke without stopping for breath while her fingers twisted and pulled at the ends of her dress.

"No, I didn't, but I can't go back now," he replied as he as kicked some bricks out, thus making the window larger.

"What! How can you say that? How dare –"

She was cut off when he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into him quickly that she had to place her hands on his chest to steady herself. "'Ang on, Toothy, this is going to be a bumping ride."

Before she could object half of the tower creaked and crumbled into a pile of rubbish. Black ooze started to lick from the walls and the fire's smoke was rising higher until it created a dark cloud under the roof. Unlike, fresh air it was thick like cotton and burned like acidic chemicals in the lungs.

Both Bunny and Tooth screamed when the floor board's beneath them jolted and began to undo themselves. Not trying to wait for the whole tower to collapse on top of them, he jumped.

As soon as Bunny jumped out the window the rough rope ran through his patted fingers, creating a burning sensation and drawing blood, the rope itself was beginning to glow red from intense heat. Bunny growled through these teeth and locked the rope between his big feet in hopes of slowing down just a little.

In fact, they came to a complete stop just above the third window.

"Thank God," Bunny sighed in relief, hanging his head while the trails of blood soaked in his fur.

Tooth tighten her grip on Bunny's neck and slid her legs around his waist slightly. She looked up and gasped, it was perhaps one of the most horrific sights she has ever seen, it didn't help to know that it could it be the death of her.

Above her was the tower. Or what was left of it, the top half had collapse and the base was being swamped by hungry flames. Smoke swirled around the remaining of the roof top which singed a bright orange, she was sure the smoke took the form a Pitch. It looked like he was laughing at her, taunting and trying to convince her that this happened because of her. If only she would have gone home willingly. No, not home, prison, if only she would have gone to prison willingly, none of this would have happened.

Large cracks stretched across the brick wall, a loud a crack not too far behind stanch her from her trance.

"Uh. . . Bunny," she tapped his shoulder gently. He looked at her. "You might want to brace yourself for impact."

Bunny inwardly groaned as the rope finely snapped. Both went plummeting down into the same pile of hay the bags of gold were, but not before Bunny switched positions. Kicking his foot against the stone wall he spun around so his back was facing the ground, pulling Tooth on top of him and wrapping his arms around her. Instinctively, Tooth buried her face in to his chest and clung to his fur as if she let go she would fall into a world where the sun never shined.

_CRASH _Dust and dirt floated into the air, only one rebel made a sound.

Bunny hit the ground back first and heard a sickening crack along with a shot of pain in his back before his eyes drifted closed. Tooth landed right on top of him, but thankfully was fully conciseness. She shook her head a little as she untangled herself from Bunny, she pressed her palm onto her forehead when her brain finally processed that Bunny was out.

A gasped escaped her and she quickly got onto her knees to check Bunny. "Bunny! Bunny can you hear me?!" She was tempted to slap him like the characters often did in the books she read, but what good would that do? Instead she settled for checking his pulse, but was having trouble finding one underneath all his fur. In desperation, she ripped his shirt open and pressed her head on to his chest and tried to listen to his heart beat but once a again could not find one for her tears and soft cries was over lapping it. The tears ran freely down her cheeks now as she grabbed ahold of his shoulders and began to shack him. "Bunny! Bunny! Bunny, please wake up!"

He didn't move.

She leaned down so her head was leveled with his and lips were inches from his ear. "Please Bunny," she pleaded weakly. "I need you now more than ever. Please, come back to me."

She wept into his shoulder, completely unaware of a carriage and a covered figure making its way over to them.

**PLEASE READ, VERY IMPORTANT A/N**

**SO SORRY! Please don't get mad, but this chapter was supposed to be longer and reveal a lot more about Tooth and what is going on with Pitch, but I felt you guys deserved something so I settled. But never fear, I'm working on the next chapter right now. **

**Now on to the important stuff, this story is coming to an end. When it is complete, I will disappear for a while to write three, count 'em, three complete complex angst - romantic stories that I'm sure you will find great for ROTG. Anyway, please review, and at the last chapter I will tell you what those three stories are, including this stories sequel. ;)**


	6. Secerts Untold

May the King Fall

Chapter 6: Secrets untold

"Aw, aren't you a cute little thing," Suga, as many call her, cooed emotionlessly at the small squirming bundle of joy in her arms. Large pink eyes stared up at her with such confusion and innocence as a tiny hand stretched out to grab for her blonde hair, Suga the fairy can't help but wonder if she was like him when she was a baby. But that was a long-long time ago and much has changed since then, becoming one of Pitch's mistresses was one of them.

She swung her head around to look at Pitch and two other fairy women occupying the massive bed in the center of the room, growing a bit envious that she was the one asked to check up on the kid instead of enjoying the many glasses of wine like them. During her many years of envy she has learned one thing, take what you can get, and if can't get it, steal it, even if it's a married man, but at least he is rich. Yes, many things has changed since she was a baby, but she doesn't regret her decision, she only embraces them, besides, she has been getting paid handsomely since agreeing to tend to Pitch's needs.

"Uh, Pitch baby," Suga called.

He turned his head towards her, gesturing her to continue with a wave of his hand.

"Why do you have this baby, the whole island knows that slut of a wife of yours didn't give you one," she smirked at the missing queen, maybe he will have to take up another wife if she never returns. Hopefully, she will be that wife.

"Now, now, suga," Pitch scowled as he removed his lean figure from off the plush bed and made his way over to the blonde fairy across the room, placing a boney hand on her shoulder were his other hand was more adventurous. "No need for name calling, our arrangement is strictly business, nothing more. For show, as they say," he slipped a finger under her delicate chin and tilted it up toward him, "The child makes it all the more believable."

"Oh don't give us that bucket of lies, Pitch," another brunet fairy called from on the bed, "We're not like your wife . . . or the island . . . or your servants." She grabbed a robe and a few toiletries and proceeded her way to the bathroom, yelling over her shoulder, "WE know all your tricks, including the biggest deception you pulled over that dirty-blood hummingbird fairy!"

Pitch smirked to himself as the bathroom door softly clicked closed, perhaps his greatest accomplishment the world will never know. Suga noticed Pitch silent day-dreaming; the way he stared off into nothing was a dead giveaway. Just as she opened her mouth, the bedroom door swung open with a bang, dinting the wall and the knight that so faithfully been by Pitch's side came running in.

Suga quickly placed the baby back in the black rocking crib at the abrupt noise, but not before catching his surprised wide-eyed gaze on her. The knight froze instantly once seeing the baby; soft round cheeks with a hint of pink, blonde swirls of hair and bright pink eyes, it was unmistakable. That is his baby, little Jr. After a short moment of just staring at the crying infant he took a step forward to the crib in a daze like walk, apparently forgetting why he came barging in the way he did.

Just as his hand jerked forward, another, more leathery hand slipped its way into his brown hair and jerked him back, causing him to stand in an odd posture that sent his spine ablaze. Someone perched their chin on his shoulder next to his ear a little close for his taste, "Would you mind telling me why you had the audacity to charge into my personal chambers without my permission and then ignore my presence? Tell me knight, have you got an awful case of stupidity."

The knight sucked back a breath through his flaring nostrils and shuffled his feet to lessen the pain in his stance, "No, sir." His own darkening pink eyes never left the crib, "I just have some important news to share with you."  
>"And that would be."<p>

"Boris has returned, and he demands your presence."

Pitch's grip immediately slipped to his side, processing the information, finally this game of cat and mouse was coming to an end. He hardens his gaze once more. Boris better have Tooth in his grasp, he thought as he grabbed the knight's bicep, "Show me."

Surprisingly, the knight did not shrink under Pitch's command, in fact he matched his gaze with a bit more boiling underneath, anger, suspicion, perhaps. He yanked his arm away and dusted imaginary dirt off his shoulder, never relaxing or losing eye contact with Pitch. "It would be my pleasure . . . sir."

The knight then proceeded to leave the room with Pitch at his side. The whole time they walked to Pitch's private study a million questions spun in the knight's head, but as far as he is concerned, his loyalty to Pitch has ended. Stealing his child is the highest crimes in his opinion; God knows what happen to his wife. Exhaling sharply through his nose, he opened the double doors for Pitch, bowed, and left.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Pitch wasted no time on games with the hunter, "Where is she?!"

A singed Boris lounged peacefully on the couch with a bag in his hand and a glass of water on the table. "My, you even don't bother to even say hello. Rude."

Pitch stalked over and threw the glass in the fireplace across from him, "Do you think I care about greetings, now answer my question. Where is Tooth?!"

Boris turned his head to Pitch, smiling and shaking his head as if he knew something Pitch didn't. "I don't know where the fairy is. . . but then again. . . that was never in my job description." He got up and winced at the burning pain that shot up his back.

"What do you mean 'it wasn't in your job description', it's the only reason why I brought you here."

"I know that was your intention," Boris slurred as he took a seat at Pitch's desk, planting himself in a brown leather chair and kicking his feet up on the desk. Thus knocking a few objects and paper onto the floor, "But that is not what was asked of me."

Know Pitch looked more than confused, with his mouth a jarred and his eyes wide he looked like a fish out of water. This is going to be more entertaining than Boris thought. "What are you talking about, Boris?"

He smirked, "You asked me to kill the people that toke your beloved fairy," he patted the bag in his lap. "And that I did, so my job is complete. Never did you ask for me to bring her back, at least not directly."

What Boris said might as well have been a slap to the face because it felt like the wind was stolen from his lungs and a combination of weapons were thrown in his face, causing him to flop on the couch Boris once sat on. All his plans will be ruin if Tooth is not by his side; the soldiers will question him and lose their motivation! Pitch pursed his lips in to a firm line and shook his head, "No." He got up and made his way to Boris who appeared nonchalant. "No, you gave your word to get her back. And if you did kill the rebels then prove it."

Boris held his index finger to him, "One, I did keep my word and that was to kill the rebels." He held up another finger, "Two, I can prove it." With that he place the bag he had been holding on the desk with a loud thud. He smirked at the specious face Pitch was making and felt empowered to be the cause of it. Patting the bag gently as if it were his pet, he leaned over the desk and beckoned Pitch to do the same. "Guess what the killer has in the bag?"

Pitch snarled at him before nodding at him to open it.

ROTG-R OTG-ROTG

"I haven't seen the queen to be at all, is she really sick?" a lower level knight asked a maid. Knights and other servants usual spent their break hours in the kitchen so everyone was well acquainted with one another. At the moment the kitchen was full and everyone was enjoying their dinner with only lanterns and the hearth as a source of light.

"I don't know," the maid, Racheal, answered and continued to scrub a dirty dish in a soup filled sink. "You don't think she could be dying do you?"

That one question had been on everyone's mind and now the kitchen was being flooded with mumblings and rumors about the Queen's wellbeing. What will become of them? What will become of the island? The mumbling became louder and antsy by the minute, gossip and rumors soon took its course.

"The queen isn't ill!"

Silence. Every so slowly all heads turned to a corner next to the hearth, there someone was sitting on a chair barely visible even with the light foreshadowing his legs and torso was a knight, Knight Cupid to be specific. "The queen isn't ill," he repeated and moved to the center of the room, determination sinking into each step, flashes of his child and wife in agony passing rapidly in his eyes. "You have been lied to by the man you call leader, and it is very likely he lied to us about a lot more." He looked around at the shocked faces and briefly remembered what Nancie told him only minutes earlier about what happened to his wife, he has to find her and reunite his family. If it is the last thing he does, he will join the rebellion, just like Nancie. "I say we start a mutiny, and take back what is rightfully ours. Down with Pitch and long live the good Queen. Who's with me?"

"The good Queen is just a myth!" Some else shouted, followed by nods and mummers. "What makes you so certain she is real?"

Knight Cupid stole a glance at Nancie who was leaning heavily on a wall and spoke in a language that had no use for words, "Because I have seen her with my own eyes," he addressed the crowd, stepping onto a table. "I have seen her, and she needs our help. If you don't believe me then I dare you all to ask Pitch were is Queen Tooth and if she is ill like he states then demand to see her. Then and only then will you know the truth! Now I ask you this again, who is with me!?"

The whole room was filled with cheers. May the king fall.

ROTG-ROTG-ROTG

Tooth's breathing had settled into small heavy pants, but she was uncertain if it was due to the fear of losing Bunny in the same day she lost Nightlight or if it was because she was cramped into a small musty space under a wagon. It smelled of bore waste and other foul smells she couldn't place and the ride was extremely bumping and long. She wasn't sure if she was riding over mangled bodies or being driven around a steep hill, but that didn't matter. What matters was that they got to their next location and give Bunny the medical attention he needs.

Not too long after Bunny and herself fell into the pile of hay, wood and now split bags of gold, a small crumple up old figure clad in a hood cloth came marching towards them. Instinctively, Tooth held on to Bunny protectively and looked up at the shadowy face pleadingly. "Please," Tooth said softly, "He needs help." She got up from her crouched position next to Bunny and pulled out some change from the bags of gold and offered some to the hooded figure, "If you can help him, I'll pay you."

Now the figure was only three steps in front of her and yet, her face remained a mystery, but her long grey braids that sat comfortable on her shoulders was visible. A shadow of a smile ran across her features, Tooth expected her to take the bunny but she only left to retrieve the wagon and gesture for her and her fallen comrade to get in and hide in the secret level below the original boards. Reluctantly, she climbed in after Bunny was safely placed in. And now with the horrible ride following after, she was deeply regretting it.

Finally, after what seemed like many hours of excruciating pain, she felt the wagon come to a stop. Not too long after she felt the wagon rock slightly, indicating the driver was getting off and then the undisclosed door was flung open. The hooded figure again refused to speak and only beckoned for Tooth to get out.

She obliged happily and was relieved to having feeling in her legs again. Tooth continued to stretch her sore limbs while the hooded figure, though short and appearing frail, moved Bunny onto her back and carried on to the small cottage just a little on her right. The cottage had a stone chimney easing its way up to the roof from the dirt ground as soft clouds of smoke hovered in the air. It appeared one story and had two windows facing the direction they came from, overlooking the middle class village Tooth once stood at the center of. The tiled roof was a soft baby blue and though the cottage was painted white, it was also half way swallowed in thick hedges. Compared to the rest of the village this was a dream house, charming and quaint. Tooth would be lying to herself if she said she preferred the palace over this.

"Ya coming or not, honey?!" Tooth swung her head to the figure in the door, a frail older woman with light brown skin, full lips and a cute button nose. Her smile was genuine and her dark gray-green eyes suggested wisdom. "We ain't got all day."

Tooth felt a smile tugged on her lips as she followed after. Once inside Tooth had to take a double take of the old woman's living arrangements, it was . . . messing.

Jars filled with colored substance sat on selves that ran across the walls, desk were filled with science equipment like bubbling cylinders over a small fire and animal skulls. Knitted bags hung from the ceiling and on walls were filled with fruit and vegetables. Perhaps it was cultural but Tooth had a feeling everything was where it should be.

The older woman placed Bunny on a small, soft pad in a corner and began to tend to his wounds.

"Ma'am," Tooth asked, turning to face her. She got a soft hum in reply, "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name."

"Zelda," Zelda removed Bunny's shirt after flipping him over onto his stomach and applied some thick-clear gel substance over the many cuts that didn't have giant wood splinters piercing his flesh. "Tooth, would you mind handing me some tweezers, they should be over the fireplace," she waved in the direction over shoulder.

Tooth oblige, "You know who I am."

"Baby everybody knows you," she took the instrument and began removing any invading object in Bunny, "Or at least, what you want people to know."

Tooth came closer till she was right next to Zelda, at least rubbing shoulders and sat comfortable on her legs. A sigh escaped her champed lips as her hands ran through the fur on Bunny's head, she nearly leaped when a soft moan came from Bunny.

"Is he going to be ok," she asked Zelda.

"He'll live; his kind can with stand a lot more than people give him credit for."

"His kind?"

"A Pooka," she clarified as she left to go get a bowel of warm water and thin cloth strips. "Ya see child, I don't know this Pooka at all, but . . .," she lightly dab the water over his injuries, earning a few a few deep moans. "He is the only I have seen," she turned to Tooth, "The only one I have seen."

Tooth furrowed her brows at this, he most have some family, brothers, sisters, parents! She shook her head after a moment; if he wakes up she'll ask him. No, when he wakes, she needs to keep her head up. What was it he said at the Midnight Garden; hope is frail but hard to kill.

That's what she needs; it's what she has been yearning for since she had been placed in that nightmare with Pitch. That little glim of hope that could light the darkest of tunnels no matter where it may be or how small the hope is, it's there and its growing stronger because she believes in it.

She looks down at Bunny's face; he seemed so peaceful laying there minus the occasional groans. She needs him, because he gave her hope, her first bit of hope and right now she needs it more than ever and she is not sure if she can ever go on without it after having a taste. With this new information about Bunny possibly being the only one of his kind, she has to wonder if she can return the favor by being his hope.

"I'm here for your Bunny," she cooed while her hand continued to run circles in his fur. By now Zelda had successfully removed everything from Bunny's fur and was now placing the thin layer cloths, which were covered in medication, over his wounds.

"You must be hungry, girl" Zelda announced and started her way over to one of the many knitted bags that held some tropical fruit. "Are ya?"

Tooth's eye remained on Bunny, it seemed she didn't her Zelda or she just chooses to ignore her. "He'll be alright, I-I he will," she sound like she was trying to convince herself then anyone. "I know he will,"

Zelda shook her head at the fairy and took out two pairs of mangos and cherries along with some homemade plates and cups. "Come on now child, ya got to eat."

Reluctantly, Tooth followed after Zelda and took a seat at a very small table and munched on her snack. During their meal Tooth asked Zelda many question about herself. After learning that Zelda is actually a witch of sorts, one that helps the poor with medication and specialize in some magic, it made sense why her house was design this way. She's probably paid in gifts, with would explain the many unique jars around her house. Apparently, Zelda was a friend of Ombric so she too was part of the rebellion, but she did her part by keeping the less fortunate alive and well to the best of her ability.

As Zelda told her story on how she had to convince a merman that she wasn't interested in him and was marry, when she wasn't, Tooth felt her stomach starting to churning and bubbling. Her throut suddenly felt tighter and her limbs felt like limp noodles. Nervously she placed a trembling hand on her stomach and tried to hold down her lunch by buckling her lips closed as she suddenly gaged. Was it just her or was the room spinning.

"You alright there, baby? You lookin' a little green," Zelda asked with concern dripping in her voice.

Tooth opened and closed her mouth for a while, fearing she might hearl right there on the table or suddenly past. "Do-Do you have a bathroom," she finally squeaked out and clapped her hand over her mouth right after.

Zelda quickly nodded and helped Tooth to the nearest and only bathroom which was fairly small. Tooth doubled over the nearest trash can before she could reach the toilet and threw up every once of food her stomach contained. Gaging and slight whining filled the house for at least ten or minutes before Tooth's body finally began to quiet down. But, Tooth didn't move afterwards, the throat burns, she has a throbbing head, her stomach feels like its clenching close and opening repeatedly, and know her eyes are droopy. She was tempted to sleep on the bathroom floor, but just as her eyes drifted closed they shoot back open and she was back on her feet at break-neck speed, racing to get to Zelda.

Dread made its way into her heart, _please don't let this be true, not now,_ she thought.

"Zelda," Tooth shouted.

The older woman turned her attention to the fairy, "Huh, finally stop puking, that's a good sign. What cha need?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

Told you I was writing it!

Now look, I want to get this story down and over with so I can start and complete some other stories for the fandom and shipping. I also will be having a friend of mind co-writing with me, I'll give you her username when we post our stories. Til' next time, review, follows, favorite you get the drift. BYE.


	7. Chapter 7

May the King Fall

Chapter 7: Lies! Lies! Lies!

_**Ps: Rumpulistilskin is designed after the version of HBO TV series happily ever after**_ **_**

"Open the bag," Pitch ordered.

Boris smiled at him, the black leather bag that had once occupied his lap was now slammed on the desk, only now did Pitch notice the awful odor surrounding the bag. It smelled of iron, musty, and undeniable strong. The bottom of the bag appeared slightly damp as well as darker then rest of the bag, almost maroon, odd.

Pitch sent Boris a non-existed raised eyebrow before nodding at him to continue, never breaking his intimidating gaze. But Boris didn't shrink up under the gaze like most did, if anything he challenged him. Dared him to do something more that will feed the growing fire being light inside his heart. He as instructed; he placed his hand on the cold metal zipper and pulled back. The eerie silence grew thick with suspense and increased in temperature even though the fire long died out, Pitch was sure he could hear his heart pounding in his ears and feel every ounce of blood pump through his veins. The zipper was pulled back across the bag; something white drenched in dripping red was beginning to appear. The odor suddenly grew, so strong Pitch had to take a step back and cover his face with a sliver, silk handkerchief he had pulled out form his robe.

"Oh God," he gagged forcefully, pressing the rag closer to his face all the while trying to hold down his lunch. "What the Devil is that, that – thing!?"

Boris, however seemed unruffled by the smell or where it was coming from. Nonchalantly, he hooked his index finger along the zipper line and tilted the bag his way and looked inside. He shrugged," It's the rebel you requested." The look on Pitch's faces suggested disgust, but in all honesty he didn't care. Pitch has done far worse to those who are innocent and didn't miss a wink of sleep, who was to judge. Oh well, Boris does this for a living and has no shame in what he does, he embraces it and many may call him a honest killer. Pulling back he placed his cleft chin in his hands, "Apologizes I couldn't serve this game to you on a silver platter, but the bag seemed more dramatic."

Pitch looked up at Boris's blue eyes that know seemed more like broken glass then artic ice, his own eyes were rounder then they have ever been and their unnatural amber color glowed with both mirth and surprise. Still holding the handkerchief to his nose, he made his way back over to his desk and decapitate rebel. Inside was a rotting head of a pale young boy who was quickly turning grey, his matted white hair clung to the sides of his face. Around the edge of his hair was blood, as well as his tattered neck. Slowly Pitch pulled the handkerchief away from his face and looked out at Nightlight in awe. He did it. The rebel was dead. The rebel who had put him in this predicament or at least part of it was in deed dead and before him. A smile began to creep up on his face when he realized something.

This war is far from over, it hasn't even begun. He realized that he still had a missing piece of the puzzle that could insure his victory.

Looking up at Boris and then around the room, and back at the killer again, he asked, "Where's the other rat who took my Tooth?" He placed his hands on his hips. "As a matter of fact, where is Tooth?"

Boris smile grew even more that his cheeks started to hurt, but it was a pain he was willing to deal with. Besides, the look on Pitch's face was going to be worth more gold then he will receive, and he will drink it in as if it were his soon-to-be freedom. "The rabbit is dead, Pitch." He exclaimed rather calmly, he then decided to cross the room to retrieve a glass of whiskey. "And as for your love-bug fairy, well, she's gone."

"What do you mean by 'gone'?"

"I mean 'gone', I don't know, nor do I care about her where abouts." He brought the glass to his lips and downed the beverage in one gulp. "But as previously stated, it was not in my job description." Boris loved bringing that up, the way Pitch flinched at the very sentence was by far more enjoyable then it should have been.

While Boris poured himself another drink for the road, Pitch was in his own world, thinking about another loop-hole Boris had manage to miss. The wheels in his turned wildly until he was almost certain steam was spewing out of his ears due to too much friction. Boris had told him that two rebels had kidnapped Toothiana, two yet he has only manage to bring back one. Boris has already proven to be untrustworthy, so who was he to say the rabbit was dead. Either way, he was promised two rebellious bodies that has caused this much trouble and two bodies he will receive.

Scratching his chin, Pitch turned to Boris, "Oh Boris, I believe you owe me another body." He smirked, but it soon fell when he noticed that Boris yet again seemed clam.

"I am aware, and I intend to give it you." Boris turned to him and matched his gaze. "Alive"

"Where is this body then pray tell?"

"Right underneath your nose," Boris brought his foot up and began to stump on the floor harshly and loudly three times. Pitch simply stared at him underneath furrowed eyebrows as if the he had gone mad. He honestly didn't get the references and his patience was running thin.

"Honestly, Boris, stop speaking in these blasted riddles and just give it to me straight." He crossed his arms with a roll of his eyes, time was thinning and he must be ready for the up-coming war. "These games of yours are not amusing! So speak like you have some sense!"

"As you wish," Boris cleared his throat like he was about to begin a speech. "During my fight with the pale rebel I saw into his mind, and in that mind I learned that there is another traitor in your mist. She lives in this very palace."

Pitch narrowed his eyes, this whole time he has had a spy working for him. Living with him, exactly who is she, what does she know, what has she done? "Who is she," he whispered hoarsely.

Boris stalked over to him, each step a soft click, once in front of him he leaned in and whispered one word that held the key to his freedom, "Nancie."

The king sucked in air through his flaring nostrils with growing fury making its self-known, balling his fist he tried his best to steady his anger but he feared he was losing. That old bat he had wanted to get rid of years ago has been lying to him to his face for the last few years. She was there for every important event in Tooth's life and his, he treated her well and yet she had the audacity to commit the highest crime anyone could commit to a kingdom; mutiny.

She was there when he held meetings on how to find the rebels. She was there when he panicked about Tooth's absence. She was probably there when those rebels stole Tooth. Oh, the torturous things he could do to that swine should be illegal. "That will be all, Boris." He stated dispassionately. "I have matters to attend to. I release you from your bounds, go where you please."

Boris wasted no time in gather his things and made his way to the door, standing in the door way he paused but never turned around. "I am a killer Pitch, that much I am and I will never deny, but if I were ever challenged by a worthy appoint and lost. I will not deny that also."

"I said that will be all Boris, leave!" He raised his voice.

Boris said no more and left, to who knows where.

As the door clicked closed Pitch wasted no time in making his next move, that traitor Nancie will pay for her crimes with her life. "Guards!" he shouted.

A total of three heavily cladded metal knights came to his aid in record time, standing erect with their respectful weapons at their side. "Yes your majesty," they said in union.

Their King pointed to two of them, the one in the middle and the one on left. They jumped in surprise and did their best to hold still in spite of the chill running up their spine. "You two, I want you to bring me the maid Nancie. Meet me in the throne room immediately. Do I make myself clear?" The loudness of his voice caused the three men to quiver.

The knights nodded quickly, "Yes sir," and left in a frenzy to carry out his orders.

The remaining knight was shaking, though their leader was a lean man he could be very intimidating when angry. He nearly jumped when Pitch pointed a finger at him and shouted out his commands like he did the others.

"As for you, I want you to call upon someone of great importance for me and ready a conference dinner in the dining room for us. No one is to disturb us."

The knight nodded, "Yes, sir. Who should I call, sir?"

"Rumpelstiltskin."

ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG

Three hours.

She has wasted three hours worrying and wondering about Bunny's wellbeing. Three hours of awaiting her test results. Three hours of her feathers puffing out in anticipation.

Three hours she just wish would come to an end.

Tooth twiddled her fingers together and started pulling on her fined nails; so much has happen in so little time and so fast too. Her hands, they were once scarred from cutting herself with rose thorns, her cheek that was once bruised by the hands of Pitch is now healed, and her once captivated mind was free. In the short amount of time she has been outside of the palace she learned and seen more than Pitch has ever allowed her to. She has seen that the people didn't love him; they despised him because he neglected those who needed him most and instead favored those who could give something to him. However, she shouldn't be surprised; Pitch has always been a man who cared more about his wellbeing then others even if it was job to be the opposite.

Tooth looked down to her side, since informing Zelda of her possible chance of being pregnant, she had taken a seat next to a unconscious bunny on the mat. His wounds have been cleaned and bandage in white gauze that were slowly turning red.

Tooth brought her hand up and ran it through his fur atop his head, she hasn't even known him for a week and yet this rebel has proven to her time and time again that he cares about her safety. He has shown her affection from tending to her wounds to giving her a blanket when she needed it. Most importantly he gave her hope; he was something she never knew she needed. And know, she's not sure if she can live without it, without him.

"Oh Bunny, I'm so sorry," she whispered in a wobbling voice. "I'm sorry I gave you a hard time, I'm sorry I was so hostile to you. I don't even know why, it's-it's just I never understood why you did what you did."

Tooth continued to rant, by now her eyes were closed and misty with threating tears. She didn't notice Bunny stirring, his left eye twitched open and his ear lifted up lightly. A small devious smirk dared to stretch across his face. But he didn't want her to see it; he wanted to see exactingly how far she'll go.

"This is my fault," he flinched; it was nowhere near her fault. "I should have been more aware of my surroundings, I should have done something."

Bunny had planned on milking this a bit longer, but when she spoke like that it made his chest clench like a bear trap has stolen his heart and then taken shelter in his rib cage. This struck him as odd, if this was North for instance he would be having trouble containing his laughter. But with her, he wanted nothing more than too sits up and hold her. He was never a fan of a woman crying but she had a much stronger effect on him than he likes to admit. The feeling was heavy and unpleasant; he refused to feel this way even if he felt this way once before. But that was a long, long time ago.

At last, he pressed his palms face down and began pushing himself in a sitting position, he heard Tooth gasp at his movement. Once up and comfortable, he then brought his paws up to his face and began to wipe the sleep from his eyes, "It's not yer fault, love." He looked at her with a serious expression. "And don't ya dare disagree, cause ya know its true."

Tooth looked at him dumb-struck, "You heard-"

"You," he looked up from under his fingers and nodded. "Yeah, it's hard to ignore you."

"Thank you," Tooth gave him a side glance. "I think."

She heard him chuckle; apparently she had this effect on him. At least she was good for something; they say laughter is the best medicine. But then again, he wouldn't need any medicine if she were out the way. "I'm sorry," she said again. "It is my-"

"Shut up," Bunny voiced out and looked Tooth dead in face. The caring Bunny she has come to know and care for was nowhere in sight. "Don't you dare blame yourself for something that was out of your power. Ya hear me?"

"Don't act like it isn't true," She retorted with just as much attitude.

"Look, I am the one who joined the rebel. I am the one who scaled the palace walls to come get you. I am the one who agreed to put my life on the line, wither you were the cause or not," he leaned in and took her chin in his hands and tilted her head up so eye contact was made. He noticed that her chin shook in his paw and her eyes were known freely crying. Her puffy red eyes contrasted against her purple iris. "I wouldn't have changed a thing, because you made all worthwhile."

Tooth enclosed her hand around his wrist and smiled, it's officially; this rabbit is not real. There's no way she, out of all people had been lucky enough to meet someone who cares so much for her. But just to be on the safe side, "You're not just saying all of that so I'll help you with the rebellion are you?"

He laughed, it was deep and rough and she loved it, "No, but it's nice to know you think so lowly of me. Thanks that really made my day."

She blushed madly, bringing her hands up to her flushed cheeks and wide smile. "Oh no, that's not what I meant," she giggled. "It's just, um, I making sure you're not playing with me is all."

"I wouldn't dream about it."

Tooth was rather comfortable in their position, so when Bunny pulled away she had to bit her lower lip to resist the urge to pout.

"So," he moaned out while he rolled his shoulders and stretching his arms out, earning a satisfying pop, "Where are we any way and why?"

"Where at Zelda's house," Tooth stated, eyeing his bandage back and how he often rolled his limbs and wincing at each movement.

"Zelda? Who's Zelda?" Bunny brought his paw up to his neck and rubbed it.

"She's a witch. After you fell – well I thought I lost you," She looked away when he turned to her, trying to hide her blush. "Anyway, she came and offered us her home; turns out she's a rebel too. She healed you."

"Really, where is dis shelia, I wanna thank her." He made a move to get up but quickly regretted it. He felt his stomach clench violently as well as his back stretch form the many stiches, he gave a low growl and lowered himself back down onto the mat. Breathing heavily, he brought has paw back to his back and rubbed it.

Tooth watched the whole scene unfold silently from the side lines; hopefully she won't look or sound foolish for doing this but she would like to give it a try. Taking a deep breath, she swallowed her prided and spoke. "Lay down on your stomach." She instructed.

He turned to her and raised a thick eyebrow, "Wha-"

"Lay down on your stomach," she ordered again, this time a bit more forceful.

Bunny didn't argue the second time, and moved into position so that he was lying on his stomach and rested his head on crossed arms. "What do you plan on doing here, shelia?"

"Just trust me, and don't freak out, OK?"

He snorted, "Ok."

Tooth once again felt heat rush to her face and she knew that if she were to look into a mirror she would see the reflection of a tomato. She took another deep breath and popped her knuckles, and then just like that she hopped up and straddled herself on Bunny's back. Her thick thighs on either of his hips, she placed herself just where the bandages ended so she didn't have to worry about hurting him. Her buttocks just mere centimeters from his tail, she felt him stiffen at her sudden action and even she was beginning to wish it never happened but she came this far. Know certain she was as red as a ruby; she slowly, gingerly, brought her hands down to his back and began to move them up and down.

Her hands moved rhythmically with the crackling of fire in the fire place and she was watchful to where Bunny was most sore. Deliberately, she began to add pressure to the area between his shoulders before making her way up to the shoulders themselves.

She felt massive, rock-hard knots around his neck and when she began working them out she heard him let out a low, deep animalistic moan. A small satisfy smile crept on her lips, at least he was enjoying it.

"Wow, Bunny, your knots are like boulders." She got a moan in reply. She laughed. "Have you been this stressed long?"

"You have no idea." After a moment of quiet massaging Bunny turned his head to the side to look over his shoulder, it was the first time Tooth saw actually peace, tranquilly, and bliss on his face. "Where'd you learn to work those magic hands of yours, huh?"

The blush was starting to burn, "Well, I, um, learned from reading," she commented bashfully. "Pitch doesn't spend a lot of time at home, so I read to keep my mind off it."

Bunny smirked at her bashful nature, she could be so forceful and blunt when she wants but when it comes to intimacy or praise she just shrinks up, interesting. He turned his head back around and closed his eyes, "Ah hope you realize you're going to put me back to sleep if you keep this up," he moaned. "And red looks good on ya by the way, love."

She giggled again and leaned slightly to massage his shoulder blades and back, causing her front to brush up against his back. She wasn't sure if he moaned because of the stress she was relieving or because of the contact, either way she enjoyed both.

"Uh Bunny, I have to tell you something," she said, a bit low and hesitant next to his ear.

Bunny picked up the sudden change in her voice and raised his left ear in her direction, "Yeah? What's buggin ya then?"

"Um… the reason why Zelda is not here-right now-is because I may be-"

"You're not pregnant!" Zelda shouted as she came bursting into the room, waving the piece of paper that held the pregnancy result. She immediately silence her however once seeing Tooth straddling Bunny, her face went red and she began to stammer backwards into the threshold and held her hands up in a surrender motion, "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

Bunny and Tooth looked at each other wide eye before untangling themselves, blushing madly.

"Oh no we weren't, I wasn't," Tooth looked to Bunny for help.

He nodded, "Yeah it wasn't what it-, what I mean is-, she …uh," Bunny eventually wide up slamming his face into his paws, embarrassed beyond all measures. Tooth did her best to shrink up and wrapped her arms around herself.

"It's ok," Zelda purred. "It's none of my business anyway."

"But we weren't-"

Tooth was cut off again with a wave of Zelda's hand. "Look, what happen happened- whatever did happen- but wouldn't you rather look at your test results."

Tooth suddenly perked up at the mentions of her pregnancy results, if she remembered correctly, Zelda yelled out the results already. She wasn't pregnant. But if that was the case, then why was she having cravings, stomach aches, and mood swings.

Tooth took the paper from Zelda, Bunny hovering over her shoulder, and began scheming through it with her mouth speaking mute words.

It was true, she was not with child. Though she was relived, something else on the sheet made her heart quicken and her mind race. On the paper, written in perfect cursive ink, it said that she had never actually participated in that act of intercourse. She was a virgin.

"But-"Tooth started, but couldn't find the right words to form her sentence. She remembers the miscarriage; she can still feel his hands scraping her body. She shivered at the memory, causing her feathers to bristle. Absent-mindedly she handed the paper to Bunny and made her way over to Zelda, confusion etched on her face. "Zelda, I don't understand, how can be a virgin? I remember when he- when he-"she couldn't finish, the word, the meaning behind it was too ugly. But she didn't need to, Zelda placed a hand on her shoulder in understanding.

But even she was also at a loss for words. The results proved it, she despondently didn't have the answers to everything. "I can't explain it," she shrugged. "It is what it is, that's all."

In the background Bunny had taken a place back on the mat, crisscrossed and resting an elbow on a knee as he looked over the paper with furrowed brows. His eyebrows rose silently in realization, "Manny," he mumbled under his breath.

The women of the room turned to him. "Manny? Who's Manny?" Tooth asked.

Bunny hopped up and practically ran over to Tooth, "Manny, the man in moon. I'm sure the bloke can clear all of this up for ya in no time." The way Tooth smile was contagious and he couldn't help but mirror the image. He placed a comforting paw on her shoulder, in which she placed her hand over his.

She trusted him. Tooth nodded and turned back to Zelda, "How soon can we leave?"

Almost instantly Bunny left her side and began collecting the gold bags that were still in tack, "We leave now, if we can get this to Ombric before the nights is up we can pretty much walk the rest of the way to the camp. The poor side doesn't have many guards and most people don't leave their homes."

Zelda chuckled softly at Bunny's determination and his jittery nature. Of course, she received two confused glance from both Tooth and Bunny. "That won't be necessary, Bunny." Before he could ask her why she had already turned and walked over to the fire place. Her hands gently roamed over the many knitted bags hanging above the flames until she stopped over a bright pink bag knitted with flora patterns, she dipped her hand in and pulled out some gray powder (how come it didn't seep through the knitted holes, we'll never know) and then gestured for the two guardians to walk her way. They followed her instructions and stood by the dying fireplace.

She began spreading the powder around their feet while explaining everything that was about to happen. "This powder can teleport anyone to anyplace they so desire, all you have to do is think about the location and stay concentrated. If your mind were to wonder you could find yourself somewhere you wouldn't want to be." She finished the last bit of powder and dusted off her hands, taking a step back to examine her work. "Somewhere completely different then where you intended."

She looked up at them and noticed that Bunny and Tooth needed to be closer; otherwise one may have a rough landing or may not show up at all. She brought her hands up and pressed them together silently, "Come on you two, move in. You gotta be close unless one of you guys wanna wind up in the middle of the ocean."

Tooth took a few steps to the side in Bunny's direction, blushing. She gasped when he protectively wrapped his arms around her shoulders and practically buried her in his sides. She would be lying if she said she wasn't humored by it.

"Ok," Zelda exclaimed. "Concentrate on the rebellion camp while I work."

Bunny and Tooth both nodded and closed their eyes, both trying their best to keep their minds on course, they heard Zelda's soft voice mumble words in a language they never heard of. The ground felt like it was vibrating from an inner force far more powerful than any magic they had to endure. Their senses heighten to a point where they could feel the powerful energy moving around them; suddenly a powerful wind like a tornado wrapped around them like a mother would her child.

Tooth buried herself further into Bunny's side and was relieved when he wrapped his other arm around her waist. The wind picked up furiously, almost angry, and began to close in on them, after a second it started to feel like suffocating. Faster, stronger, and hint of spices from all over consumed them and suddenly it stops. She feels Bunny shiver and a chill run her spine, the harsh wind was gone.

Tooth keeps her eyes closed for a bit longer until she hears the chippering of grasshoppers and a nudge in her side. She pulled away only to find herself in the woods. Thick woods with canopies high above them that it barely allowed the moons light to shine through. Tooth continued to look around her surroundings; this was by far more magnificent then the garden at the palace. It wasn't made of dull green hedges and white roses. Instead the barks on the trees' were thick and darkened to a beautiful brown, the green leaves and grass appeared more silver and aqua like in the night as well. It resembled the silvery color of waves on an early winter morning. But something else caught her attention. Standing erect with a twisted, curvy white and gray bark was a tree in the middle of a clearing. Its branches stretched out in every direction, covering them were ruby color leaves.

Tooth squealed before she could stop herself and ran over to the tree, expecting it carefully. As her hands gingerly carcasses the bark she noticed the marks carved into it, though it seemed natural and nearly unnoticeably. They were the same marking that were on Kathrine's restaurant. This must be the gateway to the rebels, to freedom.

She began to laugh, really laugh with joy. They made it. They are standing before the gateway to the rebellion camp and soon this horrid nightmare will all be over soon enough. Finally, answers to questions she had her whole life will be in the palm of her hand.

As she relinquish in her mirth she hears someone else's laugh join in. Looking up, she sees Bunny smirking at her playfully. His emerald eyes shiny brighter in the moon light, but when he began to chuckle at her the effect was gone. A little.

"What's so funny?" she smirked.

He laughed again, "I've never heard you squeal before," he laughed so hard he used a nearby tree for support.

Tooth placed her hands on her hips; she wasn't sure if she was supposed to be flattered or offended. "I still don't see what's so funny about that, Mr. Bunny," she tried to sound serious but the wobble in her voice proved otherwise. Why does was his dry sense of humor, even when it's not intentional, makes her laugh or giggle? It stumps her!

"Because it's adorable!" he laughed, "I've never seen you act more like child 'til right now." At this point he was whipping a single tear from his eye and gaining his stance again.

Tooth, still trying to remain proper, crossed her arms and leaned on one leg. "I still don't see what's so funny about that."

"Of course ya wouldn't," He said. He wrapped his arm her shoulders again and then lead them behind the tree where a large bolder rested between two roots. "But, ya learn ta laugh again."

With that being said he moved to bend down and remove the boulder from its resting place, reviling a deep tunnel underneath.

Tooth took a step forward and looked inside, after about three feet it went completely black. A few pebbles she knocked over fell in and echoed off the walls, she wondered if she fell in would she ever reach a bottom. "So, do we just, you know, jump in or- "

"Hop on," Bunny stepped down on all fours, referring for her to climb on his back.

Tooth almost jumped on him since so much excitement filled with those two simple words; it was like riding a horse, except he's and giant rebellious bunny. Yeah, there defiantly the same.

"Hang on," He called out just as she hooked her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his torso; he took off into the tunnel like a bullet. As he hopped down from wall to wall she could help but feel like Alice in wonderland tumbling down the rabbit hole and on her way to wonderland, mince the insanity of it all.

She didn't notice that she was laughing the whole way down until Bunny pointed it, "I told ya would learn ta laugh again!" She only laughed louder in reply. Soon, at the end of the tunnel she could see light; it wasn't like the sun or the moon but like lanterns. The tunnel dipped down and did a loop-de-loop that nearly made them hurl but the promise of home motivated them on.

The light at the end of the tunnel began to grow; she could make out the faint sound of clanking metal, laughter and much talking. It wasn't long before she could touch the orangey-yellow light and inspect the detailed lanterns hanging against walls and placed randomly amongst the dirt roads , no doubt created by master blacksmiths.

Bunny finally walked into the rebellion sight, what Tooth saw was nothing she expected. She expected to see loads of small tents and peoples from all types of myths and legends practice fighting each other. But it was nothing like that at all; the entire camp was inside a carven, pointy sharp rocks hung from the ceilings above flat grounds. The reddish-brown color glowed with warmth and welcoming auras. Somehow a few trees sprouted from the grounds and began to cover the walls in branches and the ceiling in green. Along the walls and the center massive, almost royal style tents were standing proud and tall and Tooth was certain people were working inside due to the shadows dancing against the tent walls.

In the center of the camp was a blazing fire pit and many, so many children running around in a frenzy of joy wielding their wooden swords as if they were in battle themselves. Walking past them was a group of teenagers and adults, creatures ranging from all types of legends like fairies, gnomes, and story characters such – Santa Clause and the Sandman!

"Oh my gosh," Tooth gasped, her hands moving up to her mouth. "Is that Santa?!"

Back at the palace holidays were practically forbidden and never taken seriously, even if it were a small holiday. Christmas was one of those holidays, but when no one was around she would read hundreds of books in the library and many of the plot lines involved holidays. Christmas, Easter, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, and all the holidays she ever read about but never experienced tempted her beyond measure, and know here she was standing before one of the many legends.

"Yeah that's the old jolly fart right over there," he pointed to North who was currently speaking with Sandy the best he could. Cupping his hands around his muzzle he called out to the distracted men. "Oi North, Sandy I'm back and I got Tooth."

The big man in red and sand guardian turned in their direction, a wide smile broke across North's face that made his rosy cheeks all the merrier. He waved his hands wildly and made his way over, "AH, Bunny my friend. Iz good to see you, I was getting worried about you comrade!"

North scooped both Bunny and Tooth in one swoop and wrapped them in a bone crushing hug. Both Bunny and Tooth grunted but it was barely heard over North's merry laugh. All the while Sandy softly clapped his hands as he began float to eye level with everyone else.

"Wow," Tooth gasped. "He's a hugger isn't he?"

Bunny nodded and gasped himself, "Yeah, the bloke is into that type of stuff."

North finally placed them down while still booming his laughter and as soon as he did Sandy floated up and shook Tooth's hands gently, earning a small giggle from her. North finally notice Tooth staring up at him in bewilderment, "Ah, this must be Toothiana," he took her hand and shook it wildly. "Iz nice to meet you, Toothy."

Tooth returned the handshake and gave a wobbled laugh, "It's nice to meet you to, uh, North is it and Sandy."

"Yes, yes, my friends call me North," He turned. "I am big man on Christmas."

"Its big man on compass, North," Bunny groaned while rubbing his temple.

"Iz what I say."

Tooth snapped her fingers in realization and pointed to North, "I knew it, your old St. Nick, the Christmas figure."

"More like old St. Dick," Bunny mumbled under his breath, but apparently no one notice, not even Sandy.

North, oblivious to the comment, boomed another laugh and placed a heavy hand on Tooth's shoulder, "Ah, you see, Bunny, Christmas is better than Easter." He said proudly. Tooth was almost positive Sandy paled which is odd for a golden figure. "She even recognizes me."

"Christmas is _not_ better then Easter, "He argued. Sandy face palmed and began to shake his head.

"Is too," North countered with a cocky smile still on his face.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is NOT!"

"Wait a second," Tooth bellowed loud enough to cause the rest of the camp to stop their activities and stare. She noticed and suddenly shrunk up and looked at the crowd she attracted. "Uh, not you guys, you guys go ahead and finish whatever you were doing."

The crowd shrugged and went back to work, she can't believe they listened.

Anyway, Tooth turned back to the two silent and slightly surprise guardians. "Now, both holidays matter OK?! It doesn't even matter which one is better, everyone has their own opinion. Besides why would you care which holiday is better anyway, "Tooth shot an accusing finger to Bunny.

His mouth dropped wide open as did Sandy while North simply doubled over in laughter, "You- I- I'm the bloody Easter Bunny! Why wouldn't I care about my own HOLIDAY!?"

All she could say was oh, "So- you're the Easter Bunny?"

North laughter only got louder and Tooth was sure Bunny's eyes burned red for a second, "Who in blue blazes did ya think I was?!"

"I don't know," she yelled back. "I thought you were just a giant rebel guy who just happens to be a bunny." She crossed her arms and stared Bunny down that seemed to have no intention of ending.

After a few minutes North silenced his laughing and stood at his full height, he was met with a very intense staring contest between Bunny and Tooth.

He clapped his hands together in an attempt to gain their attention but it just flew over their heads, so instead he placed himself in between them and wrapped beefy arms around their shoulders. "So comrades, let us not get angry witz each other tonight, der iz big party happening tonight, yes." He smiled at them both, thankfully the tension had lessened due to his merriment. "Yes, Toothy why don't you get to know some of rebels while Bunny, Sandy and I go talk work, yes."

"Its 'Talk Business,' North," Bunny grumbled through clenched teeth.

"Iz what I say."

Tooth nodded at them but she felt the cold chill Bunny was giving off, she would needed to talk to him later. "Sure, go ahead." As the three guardians left Tooth was left along in the center of camp.

No one seemed to pay her any mind; they all continued their work and minded their own business. All except those three fairies mumbling and pointing at her by a wilting oak tree. The three fairies were again nothing like her, while she was covered in feathers they had smooth skin and hair that reached the center of their backs while she had none. She had crown hairs that grew upwards towards the sky, though there have been nights when she wished they were longer.

The three fairies in one word were gorgeous, legs that went for miles and dark and light flawless skin, and the fact that they were talking behind her back made Tooth's blood boil. She had enough teasing form fairies who think they are better then she is, who are they to judge. After witnessing one of the fairies laughing at her she could take no more, marching over to her oppressors she balled her hands into a tight fist and was readying herself to throw one heck of a punch.

But, just as she raised her fist the first fairy, and coco brown raven hair woman embraced her in a hug far more gentler then North's. Tooth's face slacked into one of pure wonderment, weren't these fairies making fun of her, it sure did look like.

The hug last a little while longer before Tooth decided to pull with a look of caution. She raised an eyebrow at the group, "Um, not that I don't like hugs but, what are you doing? Who are you?"

The chocolate fairy perked up at the question, "Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Zuri," she pointed to herself then gestured to the other two fairies behind her, a red head and blonde, "And that's Raven and June, we help what has been broken here at camp. " Zuri gave Tooth a look that was both timid and sincere, "And we know who you are, and we know you have been broken, but perhaps we can repair you if given the chance."

Tooth perched her lips to gather, "Why should I trust you?"

"Have I given you any reason not to?"

ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG

"Do we understand each other," Pitch asked, his body slacked into his chair and hands press together to from a triangle.

Currently, he was dinning with the trickiest man in all of history in his dark yet elegant dining room. The twelve foot long table stretch from wall to wall with silver trimming cloth atop of it, and then there was the well prepared meal that filled the room in hungry temptation of poultry and wine.

Across the table was none other than Rumplistilskin, a short dark brown man with twisted dreadlocks, and a very noticeable left glass eye that rolled around with every movement he mad. He dressed in all green, and with a huge smile on his face, his feet hung of the arm of the chair with his head mimicking the position.

"Clear as crystal," He said in his thick Jamaican accent. "Now about my pay."

Sat up and placed his elbows on the table, "I have many riches in my treasury, that what suites your interests."

"Gold ain't got mouth to talk with," He rhymed. "And it ain't no importance to ya."

"The fairies then," Pitch offered, "I'm sure they can provide the company you seek."

"Aye, but they ain't no importance to you too."

Pitch perched his lips to gather and leaned back in his seat once more, he curled his hand into a fist and pressed to his lips. "Then what do you want."

Rumplistilskin, being the master of magic and tricks, hooked his hands to his feet and in way began rolling through thin air. A playful smile etched on his face as he laughed like the crazed hyena he was at Pitch.

He flew up close, completely disregarding personal space, "How 'bout something you hold dear," He place the dinner knife up to his chest, "Something greater than the heart itself."

Pitch placed his hand over his chest, clenching the cold hard item tucked underneath his robe. "What are you getting at."

"I want that you want most, no trinkets or toys, no girls and coins, oh but something far more personal. A key that opens a door you have forgotten long ago."

Pitch rose from his seat and began walking away from the short man, only to get a little privacy. He reached into his robe and pulled out a small gold, oval shape locket, he pressed the small bottom on top and the trinket flew open. Inside was a hand drawn picture of a girl, perhaps around 12 years of age, thick raven hair a fair skin. This little girl and Pitch have a striking a resemblances. He honestly doesn't know this girl but the connection he feels between himself and this picture causes him to keep it close at all time.

"And this is what you want, "Pitch asked, but sounded like he was talking more to himself then Rumple.

He replied, "Only because you want it more."

Reluctantly, Pitch removed the necklace from his neck and handed it over to Rumplistliskin. Just as the jewelry touched Rumple's palm, Pitch pulled it back, "And you what I ask, Toothiana is to return to me before the war?"

"The short man gave him a wide smile, "With the trick I have up my sleeve, she'll be crawling back."

Pitch nodded and finally handed over the locket.

ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG

Later that night, on both sides of the island late night parties were in full swing. Delicious food was cramped onto the tables from either sides, their delicious aroma fought for dominance, but none lasted long since the rebels back at camp devoured it in record time.

Orange paper lanterns' filled with light bugs buzzing around hung from tree branches and crated a beautiful glow around the rebels. Not too long ago, Bunny had confessed to North about Nightlights sacrifice and unfortunately North didn't take to well.

"Imma sorry for yer lost mate," Bunny muttered lowly. He placed a paw on his shoulder and gently patted him, but North didn't bother moving. He didn't even left his head from his hands. "For what it's worth," Bunny started. "He was a great man, a great rebel too."

North nodded quickly, sniffling and rubbing his red nose, "Yes, he – he was good man, will always remember him like hero." He whipped his hand across his eyes and started to steady his breathing. North has always been one to connect with someone emotionally, Nightlight was no different. He was his son, though North never had children, Nightlight portrayed that role well and to know his little boy won't make it home for Christmas is beyond heartbreaking. "I would like to be left alone," North muttered lowly into his lap.

Bunny opened his mouth to retort but Sandy shot s gold arrow across his face, gaining his attention Sandy pressed his finger to his lips and shushed him. Bunny perched his lips together and finally nodded, they both spared a look at North who looked like he was about to break any second so they left quietly.

As Bunny and Sandy left the tent they immediately entered the party landscape. Of course Sandy took some offered eggnog that just so happens to have a little vodka in it, curtsey of North. He handed another cup up at Bunny.

"Naw I'm good, mate," he waved is hand in front of the offered glass. Scanning the area, Bunny realized that Tooth wasn't where he had last seen her. He probably shouldn't worry because there's no other place on the island that is as safe as the camp, but none the least he felt unease by that fact that she was gone. And even worse, she was probably pissed at him since their little fight didn't technically well. He turned back to Sandy who was already downing his third glass of eggnog and tapped his shoulder, "I'll be back mate, a'right."

Sandy nodded and gestured for him to go.

Bunny then started his search for Tooth, he pushed through crowds and checked tents but he didn't find her and quite frankly, he was beginning to worry. Apparently no one else noticed his dilemma, by the time he reached the end of the carven, he was just about to give up and ask for help.

As he turned around his eyes met a sight greater than gold. Standing right in front of him was someone who represents the definition of beauty and yet, he felt so guilty to think that way. She was still engage, and besides, their two different.

Standing before him was in fact Tooth. She had change from her bright sunflower dress into something more comfortable, a long fitting sliver dress that shimmered in the warm fires light. The left strap gently hung off her shoulder while the other was completely covered in lilies. The bottom was slightly wavy and raised a higher in the front then the back, reveling her tiny feet. However, though she looked completely breathtaking Bunny noticed her face told a completely different story. Her eyes didn't hold the same vibrant color they use to and her cute smile was nowhere to be seen.

Bunny began to crunch down until he was sitting on his hunches, now just a little bit shorter then Tooth but the view was worth it. He brought a paw up to her cheek and rubbed a thumb across them, causing them to darken to a soft pink.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Tooth bet him to the punch, "I'm sorry, Bunny."

He raised a brow at her, "About what, ya didn't do anything ta me."

"Yes I did," She pulled away from his touch and trained her focused on the dirt floor. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you as the Easter Bunny and called you out on it, it was rude of me."

Bunny couldn't help the small laugh that erupted from his throat, "Listen 'er love, it was a small misunderstanding. I overreacted anyway; I didn't even tell ya what I do." He took her chin in his hands and raised it, "Ya were justified, so don't bet yourself up over something so small. K?"

"Yeah ok," She took his hands in hers and helped him. Her smile had reappeared as did the sparkle, "So, about this Manny guy, can I met him?"

"Uh-," Bunny raised his hands to scratch the back of his neck. He should have told her exactly _how _Manny communicates. "Ye-ah," he stretched it out. "Just, uh, follow me."

Never letting go of each other's hand, Bunny lead them away from the party, the music, the noise. Soon the only music they could hear was crickets like above ground. He led them to the very edge of the carven, basically a wall covered in moss and other green plants; a willow tree covered the majority of it. Tooth looked around, expecting to a man or a door maybe that lead to Manny's headquarters. Something, but there was nothing but the moss covered wall and willow tree. "Bunny, what are we doing here?"

"We're here to see Manny, like ya wanted," he looked back her with a devious smirk Almost as devious as Pitch's but, she knows he would never hurt her. She's sure of it. Bunny turned back to the wall and parted the willow tree's leaves like a curtain, revealing an entrance that glittered.

He grabbed Tooth's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before going inside. The cave was huge; the ground was covered in low water. Deep enough to make a splash in every step they took, but low enough for the water to stay under foot. But what caught Tooth's breath was its reflection, the water reflected off the ceiling and walls, which were dark as the night and like the night shined with stars. Or more literally, diamonds.

"This place is beautiful," she gasped as she ran a hand over a diamond covered wall.

"It is," he murmured.

As they basked in the cave's beauty, a soft baby blue glow began to emerge in the distance. The cave apparently a small opening above where the moon could shine through, and below it was a large blue stone that served as Manny's communication device.

Tooth pointed at the stone and gasped, "Is- si that Manny?!"

Bunny only shook his head, "No, it's how he gonna speak to ya." He added hesitantly, "Alone."

Abruptly Tooth turned back at, shocked, "What do you me 'alone'?"

"Just thought I give ya some privacy, ta know yer way out." He clarified, "I'll be waiting outside, ok?"

Tooth gave a timid nod and turned back to the blue stone. It began to glow a bit brighter, as if tempting her to come forward. She obeyed, walking towards the stone with her hand out stretched and splashing water with every step she took. She finally placed her hand against the cool surface and as soon as she did her breath was stolen from her lungs. Her eyes grew wide and she was suddenly sucked into her past. Everything about her past, her arranged marriage, her parents, her life, was all under control since her birth.

In soft flashes of color her memories were hurled at her and then gently began to faded, as if they never existed. Tooth rapidly looked around her museum of memories and each disappeared before she could reach them. In her panic she didn't hear the voice the first time, but in its chimed voice she understood everything. Pitch has a lot of explaining to do, and only he can explain it.

"All of is a lie." The voice chimed.

"What's the lie? Tell me!"

Her response, silence and hard blow to the chest that knocked her on her right back into reality. Tooth gasped for precious air and began to rapidly sit up; she didn't care about the freezing water or her ruined dress. She needed answers, and she'll need help.

**I'm not going to deny this is crap, this story is crap. I like the plot but I think I could have gone at it differently to make it more entertaining. But have only one more chapter guys, we're almost done and when this is through more sweettooth stories are a coming, I will not let this ship sink, I promise. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, favored and favorite it really really means a lot. Also o notice my writing style changed in these chapters, that's because I'm ready to get it over with SORRY. **

.


End file.
